Mon petit lion
by LillyVentury93
Summary: Quoi un tatouage ! Tu t'es fais tatoué ! Par Zabini ! Si je suis intéressé ? Non jamais de la vie... Enfin, je peux aller voir... BZ/RW
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** LillyVentury93

**Titre :** Mon petit lion

**Rating :** M, dans le deuxième chapitre, durant tout le deuxième chapitre. Bref homophobes ou prudes, vous risquez de ne pas aimer.

**Genre :** Romance et humour je suppose mais bon je vais pas garantir à cent pour cent que vous allez rire xD

**Disclaimer :** Bien que j'emprunte les personnages de JKR pour un petit moment citronné, ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi !

**Résumé :** Quoi un tatouage ! Tu t'es fais tatoué ! Par Zabini ? Si je suis intéressé ? Non jamais de la vie... Enfin, je peux aller voir... BZ/RW

**Pairing :** Blaise/Ron en premier lieu mais Harry et Drago sont ensembles, heureux et présent xD

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous (tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ça si vous le lisez xD), me voilà avec une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai deux en cours. Je sais, ce n'est pas très raisonnable. Mais comment dire, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai rêvé de cette histoire, enfin, du début du moins et je devais le mettre par écrit. La fin est venue naturellement. Cette histoire ne sera pas très longue. Ce sera un Two-Shot, le deuxième chapitre n'est pas écrit mais il est en tête de liste de mes priorités donc il ne devrait pas trop tarder. Bref, j'espère que cette fic va vous plaire et va vous faire passer un bon moment. Deux petites informations avant de vous laisser lire. **Le tome 6 et 7 ne sont pas respectés **mais Voldemort est mort. **Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, sur mon profil comme les news sur mes fics ^^** Voilà, je vous laisse lire ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« - Un tatouage ! »

L'exclamation retentit dans la pièce venant briser le silence qui régnait dans la salle, seulement rompu par le discours soporifique et endormant du professeur Binns qui continua à baragouiner dans son coin, ne remarquant même pas que l'attention de ses élèves venait enfin de se focaliser sur quelque chose.

Face à l'agitation qu'il avait provoqué et l'attention qu'il avait emmené sur lui, Ron eut au moins le décence de rougir. Il se rapetissa sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il ne dépasse plus que quelques mèches de cheveux.

Les regards tournaient vers lui finir par se détourner. Les Serpentards secouèrent la tête, toujours aberrés par l'énormité des Gryffondors. Ces derniers se contentèrent de soupirer de cœur en se retournant vers Binns qui continuait toujours son horrible cours. Hermione prit soin de fusiller le brun avant de recommencer à noter consciencieusement ce que le fantôme débitait avec sa voix si terne.

Quand toute l'attention des élèves fut centrée sur autre chose, Ron réémergea de derrière sa table et lança un sourire d'excuse à Harry qui se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir qui voulait clairement dire : Attire encore l'attention sur nous et tu ne sauras rien du tout. Le rouquin grimaça puis hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Satisfait, Harry se pencha vers Ron et reprit sur le ton de la confidence :

« - Oui, un tatouage magique.

- Tu t'es fait faire un tatouage magique ?

- Oui, Ron, c'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Un tatouage ! Magique !

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais l'existence des tatouages magiques, déclara Ron. »

Ce dernier était légèrement voir carrément étonné de savoir que son meilleur ami avait un tatouage. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Harry était du genre à avoir un dessin indélébile sur le corps, surtout après l'histoire de sa cicatrice avec Voldemort.

Heureusement, c'était du passé, ce dernier était en train de bouffer les mandragores par le nez ! Enfin… Quand même ! Harry avec un tatouage, c'était étonnant… Surtout que les tatouages magiques bougeaient !

Contrairement aux tatoos moldus qui étaient immobiles, les tatouages sorciers se déplaçaient comme bon leur semblait, où ils voulaient, quand ils voulaient et sans que leur propriétaire n'ait son mot à dire. C'était aussi pour cela que les motifs tatoués représentaient souvent des animaux.

Les plus courants étaient les dragons, les phénix et autres créatures légendaires. Charlie avait un dragon de tatoué. Mais il était tellement énorme qu'il restait soit sur son torse ou sur son dos.

Quand sa mère l'avait vu, elle avait fait une crise de nerf gigantesque, clamant que son fils, la chair de son sang, était défiguré après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait en le portant dans son ventre.

C'était pour cela que Fred et George avaient décidé de ne pas lui montrer les leurs, ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée sachant que sa mère était beaucoup plus tolérante avec Charlie qu'avec les jumeaux.

Lui, avait déjà pensé à se faire tatouer mais il n'était pas trop chaud. Quand la tatouage bougeait, on le ressentait et il se disait que sauter toutes les cinq minutes parce qu'un animal fait d'encre se balader sur son corps ne serait certainement pas une bonne idée.

Avec le temps, il avait abandonné l'idée. Mais jamais, il n'aurait pensé réentendre parler d'un tatouage via Harry. La voix de ce dernier le sortit d'ailleurs de ses pensées.

« - En fait je ne connaissais pas avant, c'est Drago qui m'en a parlé.

Ron eut une grimace légère face à l'évocation du petit-ami de son meilleur ami, Malfoy alias la fouine. Bien que leurs rapports s'étaient nettement améliorés, il ne l'appréciait pas énormément non plus et moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait.

Fréquentez un Serpentard et il vous fera sortir du droit chemin, pensa Ron avec fatalisme. Néanmoins, curieux, il demanda :

« - Malfoy en a un aussi ?

- Oui, aussi, répondit Harry.

- Mais… Il n'y a pas de boutique de tatouages à Pré-au-lard nan ?

- Non, il n'y en a pas, en fait ce sont des tatoos illégaux.

- Des tatoos illégaux, je ne savais pas que ça existait, se moqua Ron.

- Oh ! Tu as très bien compris, ils ont été fait illégalement. Ici, à Poudlard !

- Par qui ? Un Serpentard évidemment ! Malfoy ?

- Non. Zabini !

- Zabini ? »

A nouveau toutes les attentions se tournèrent vers les deux compères au fond de la salle.

Plus particulièrement l'attention de Blaise Zabini qui somnolait jusqu'à là sur sa table, ne remarquant même pas avec quel amusement - immature dira-t-il quand il s'en rendra compte - son meilleur ami Drago Malfoy prenait en collant des idioties dans le dos du brun.

Il lança un regard curieux à Ron qui rougit considérablement et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, cherchant à se faire aussi petit peu que possible. Harry soupira et Drago pensa un instant que les relations de son griffon étaient vraiment désespérantes.

Indignes de lui mais bon, il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la question ou sinon…

Après quelques minutes de pur silence, les regards se détournèrent une fois de plus et Harry en profita pour frapper la tête de son crétin de meilleur ami qui ne connaissait clairement pas la discrétion.

« - Je suis désolé, minauda Ron.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te raconte quelque chose pendant un cours d'histoire de la magie.

- Tu dis toujours ça, s'amusa le roux en souriant. Un même sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry.

- Je n'ai pas de volonté, Drago a raison…

- Euurk ! Ne dis pas devant moi que Malfoy a raison sur quelque chose.

- Tu préfères que je te raconte nos nuits torrides? »

Ron pâlit dangereusement et secoua la tête de droite à gauche rapidement, montrant son dégoût ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez Harry qui essaya de se faire le plus discret possible.

L'autre Gryffondor bougonna, vexé d'être l'objet des railleries d'Harry. Quand ce dernier eut fini de se plier en deux sur sa table, Ron reprit la parole.

« - C'est bon tu as fini de te foutre de moi ?

- Jamais !

- Pfff ! Et dis-moi, tu as payé Zabini combien pour ce tatouage illégal ?

- Rien du tout, comme je suis le copain de Drago et qu'il a des preuves pour faire chanter Zabini, je n'ai rien eu à déverser. Tu vois que ça sert de sortir avec un Malfoy.

- Si tu le dis… Et ça marche son affaire ?

- Plutôt bien, beaucoup d'élèves y ont déjà été. Mais il parait que Zabini ne fait les tatouages que s'il en a envie. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait refusé d'en tatouer certains, pourquoi, j'sais pas.

- A la tête du client… C'est bien un comportement de Serpentard ça…

- Zabini est loin d'être le pire des Serpentards, il est franchement sympathique et il a un humour à tomber.

- Moi aussi j'ai un humour à tomber, protesta le roux.

- Ron…, Harry posa une main sur son épaule. Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait cette discussion ?

- Mmh… Non ça ira, je n'ai pas envie de te voir vanter les qualités d'un Serpentard. Montre donc moi ton tatouage !

- Euh…, Harry s'empourpra, ça ne va pas être possible, il a élu domicile dans un endroit un peu trop au sud si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Dans ton caleçon ! »

Troisième fois que tous les regards convergèrent vers Ron et cette fois, Harry eut aussi la décence de rougir alors que certaines personnes baissaient le regard pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans le caleçon du Survivant.

Sûrement quelque chose de très intéressant pensèrent filles et garçons.

Mais un toussotement froid les fit redescendre sur terre. Le prince des Serpentards, car c'était lui qui avait toussé, était connu pour sa jalousie et sa possessivité sur le Golden Boy et depuis que Michael Corner s'était retrouvé avec des furoncles pour avoir osé sourire au Survivant de façon plus qu'amical selon Drago, personne n'essayait plus d'approcher le Gryffondor qui ne s'en plaignait pas plus que cela.

Ne plus avoir des hordes de fan à ses trousses ne lui manquait clairement pas. Après cette interruption de Malfoy, tout le monde retourna immédiatement vaquer à ses maigres occupations en attendant la sonnerie libératrice.

« - Ron… Tu ne verras jamais ce tatouage de ta vie. Et pour information, il est sur ma cuisse ! Pas dans mon caleçon ! On se demande vraiment si ce sont les Serpentards qui ont l'esprit le plus mal placé !

- Je n'ai pas l'esprit mal placé ! C'est juste que le créateur du tatouage peut influer sur le dessin et lui donner un et un seul trait de caractère, ton tatouage peut très bien être un pervers.

- Eh bien il ne l'est pas, Zabini a fait en sorte qu'il me ressemble au niveau caractère.

- Ah…

- Oui ! »

Un silence s'imposa entre les deux amis qui ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes.

« - Et sinon à quoi il ressemble ? »

Ron regretta aussitôt sa question quand il vit l'expression de Harry. C'était le genre d'expression que prenait sa sœur quand elle commençait à babiller sur tout et sur rien.

Et en effet, Harry commença à lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers comment était son magnifique petit chaton noir aux yeux verts qui lui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux et comment ce dernier était amoureux du tatouage en forme de chaton de Malfoy.

Ron tira la grimace et se maudit jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, n'écoutant que vaguement les délires amoureux de son meilleur ami. Quand enfin la sonnerie libératrice retentit, les élèves se dépêchèrent en hâte de ranger leurs affaires et de sortir de cette classe maudite.

Harry et Ron n'attendirent pas Hermione qui essayait vainement d'attirer l'attention de Binns pour lui dire d'arrêter son cours, que la classe était terminée. En sortant, Harry pensa à quelque chose et s'empressa de questionner Ron :

« - Au fait ! Ca te plairait d'avoir un tatouage, je peux te l'avoir gratuitement.

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressé ! Surtout si Zabini doit me toucher, je ne me laisserais pas approcher de ce type alors qu'il a une baguette à la main. »

Harry secoua la tête devant l'air effrayé et dégoûté de son ami. Néanmoins, il lui précisa que s'il changeait d'avis, Blaise faisait ça dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Bien évidemment, Ron resta sur sa position et déclara que jamais il ne laisserait Zabini le toucher.

Harry avait cependant un petit doute mais ne dit rien, prévoyant que bientôt le rouquin changerait d'avis. Puis il partit avec Malfoy qui l'attendait et Ron se rendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec Dean, Seamus et Neville.

**BZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW**

Harry avait raison. Ron ne mit pas longtemps pour changer d'avis. Le soir même, dans la salle commune, pendant qu'il faisait une bataille explosive avec Seamus, Dean et Neville, qu'Hermione lisait un livre un peu plus loin et que Harry, lui, était déjà parti retrouver son Serpentard, Ron repensa à ce que son meilleur ami lui avait dit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie qui semblait absorber dans sa lecture, voulant être sûr qu'elle n'entendrait rien de la conversation. Harry lui avait demandé de rester discret face à Hermione. Etant préfète-en-chef, si elle découvrait ce qui se tramait, elle irait sans doute dénoncer Zabini à McGonagall…

Bref, quand le rouquin fut sûr qu'elle était bien en train de lire, il se pencha un peu plus sur la table et sur le ton de la confidence demanda :

« - Dîtes, vous êtes au courant qu'il y a quelqu'un qui fait des tatouages à Poudlard. »

Pour son plus grand étonnement, les trois Gryffondors savaient et ils lui expliquèrent que c'était Zabini qui les faisait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, chose qu'il savait déjà.

Il apprit néanmoins que Mimi avait menacé de tout dévoiler mais Blaise avait trouvé un compromis, les garçons enlevaient leurs hauts et comme ça, Mimi pouvait se délecter de la vue. Dean admit même que c'était pétrifiant de voir un regard lubrique passer dans les yeux de Mimi Geignarde.

Seamus et Neville frissonnèrent.

Ron, encore étonné, demanda comment ils savaient tout ça. Les trois rouges et or le regardèrent comme s'il était attardé mentalement avant de lui dire qu'ils en avaient chacun un. Les yeux de Ron s'ouvrirent grand comme des soucoupes.

Il n'en revenait pas. Trois, non quatre avec Harry, s'étaient laissés tatouer par un Serpentard. Même Neville qui avait la phobie de ces « serpents ».

« - Tu sais, déclara Dean, Zabini est sympa et au lit, c'est un amant formidable !

- Un amant formidable ? Retourne donc avec lui s'il est si formidable au pieu, grogna Seamus.

- Mais tu es bien meilleur que lui mon cœur, chuchota Dean. »

Ils commencèrent à se rouler des pelles et Ron décida qu'il ne voulait pas en voir plus. Il abandonna donc la partie et monta se coucher. De toute façon, la partie n'était pas prête de reprendre.

Quand Seamus et Dean s'embrassaient, ils disparaissaient dans leur petit monde. Ce fut donc en grognant que Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il sentait… las. Très las.

Bizarrement, cette histoire de tatouage l'avait chamboulé. Enfin pas les tatouages en eux même mais le fait que désormais les Gryffondors fréquentaient sans aucun ressentiment les Serpentards et vice versa.

Depuis la mort de la face de serpent, les choses étaient différentes pour Ron. Très différentes. Son petit rythme de vie se retrouvait totalement chamboulé et il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun repère.

Il y avait eu tout d'abord la fin du danger. Voldemort mort, il n'avait plus besoin d'être en permanence sur ses gardes. Il n'y avait plus de complots à défaire, plus de réunions en secret, plus de règles à enfreindre ou si peu. Bref, il redevenait cet adolescent un peu trop grand à la peau couverte de tâches de rousseur.

Cet adolescent affreusement banal.

Il n'avait pas de grandes qualités, plus des défauts et il n'avait pas envie de se refondre dans la masse, malheureusement, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Malgré qu'il soit le meilleur ami du Survivant, il restait toujours dans l'ombre. L'ombre de l'ombre même.

Parce que le Survivant était mort en même temps que Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus que Harry qui était amoureux et qui passait plus son temps dans les cachots qu'avec lui. Pareil pour Hermione. Cette dernière fréquentait quelqu'un.

Elle avait été très claire avec lui, lui disant clairement qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Il n'avait jamais été sûr et une part de lui avait espéré. Au moins, il était fixé. Bon, il n'était pas énormément déçu non plus. Il n'était pas si amoureux qu'il se serait cru.

Néanmoins, ces deux amis l'abandonnaient pour leurs Serpentards (Hermione avait refusé de lui dire le nom du garçon qu'elle fréquentait, il en avait donc déduit que c'était un Serpentard) et le trio qu'ils formaient commençait doucement mais sûrement à sombrer dans l'oubli ce qui lui faisait mal.

Et la seule chose qui lui restait était sa haine contre les Serpentards, il voulait continuer à leur faire la guerre. Mais à première vue, la mode était passée et à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose de déplacé sur ces sales serpents, on le disait immature ! Il perdait vraiment tous ses repaires.

Ron gémit de désespoir dans son oreiller. Bizarrement un autre gémissement lui répondit. Il vit débouler dans le dortoir Seamus et Dean s'embrassant, faisant courir leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre. Ils tombèrent sur le lit de Dean, fermèrent les rideaux et lancèrent un sort d'intimité. Puis plus rien.

Les yeux du rouquin restèrent fixer longtemps sur le lit à baldaquin puis il détourna le regard, les joues légèrement rouges et l'entrejambe légèrement dure. Il grimaça. Et voilà qu'il fantasmait sur deux de ses amis. C'était le dernier repère qu'il perdait… Sa sexualité.

Si Ron n'avait rien contre les homos, l'idée de se faire prendre par un homme ou d'en prendre un ne l'avait jamais, jamais tenté ou même excité. Il s'était dit hétéro pur et dur et en était fier. Et quand ils parlaient de sexe le soir dans leur dortoir (il ne fallait pas croire que les Gryffondors ne parlaient pas sexe, ils était des hommes après tout), il avait toujours affirmé ses préférences.

Mais dernièrement, avec trois homos et Neville qui ne parlait presque jamais, il s'était retrouvé à écouter les expériences de ses amis avec des hommes et il avait commencé à avoir envie. Au début, ce n'était que des petits signes avant coureur, des yeux qui dérivaient quand ils étaient dans les douches communes des vestiaires de Quidditch ou une respiration qui s'accélérait quand il voyait un couple gay.

Et puis d'un coup, il se retrouvait à se demander si ce mec était potable ou s'il ferait un bon partenaire au lit. Et la seule chose qu'il pouvait se dire était merde ! Il virait gay. Et il ne voulait pas virer gay parce qu'il avait toujours pensé paire de seins et pas service trois pièces.

Et maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Plus sûr de son amitié avec Harry et Hermione. Plus sûr de sa place à Poudlard. Plus sûr de sa sexualité. Plus sûr de rien. Et c'était effrayant.

Tout ça c'était la faute de Zabini et de ses putains de tatouages, il n'avait jamais pensé autant à ça avant. Fichu Serpentard. Il le haïssait plus que Malfoy, c'était une certitude !

**BZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW**

Ron avait fini par s'endormir. La fatigue avait pris le dessus et il s'était assoupi sur les draps, encore tout habillé. Il n'avait pas fait de rêve, juste dormi, d'un sommeil lourd et réparateur qui lui avait fait du bien. Il avait l'esprit plus léger, son moral n'était plus dans les chaussettes néanmoins il n'était pas au top non plus. Entre les deux en fait. Bien qu'un peu plus sombre que joyeux.

Le seul inconvénient était que désormais, le roux était réveillé et qu'il tournait en rond dans son lit depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Et tous ceux qui avaient vécu la même situation que Ron un jour savaient que c'était incroyablement énervant de ne pas réussir à se rendormir en plein milieu de la nuit. A rester allongé dans son lit à fixer un plafond imaginaire en le fusillant du regard, imaginant quel sort lui lancer pour le punir de vous narguer ainsi.

Ron essayait de faire la liste des sorts qu'il connaissait, les plus douloureux mais il dut bien vite arrêter. Il n'en connaissait que très peu. Expelliarmus, Wingardium Leviosa, Stupefix, Expecto Patronum, Reducto, etc. Que les sorts essentiels qui permettaient d'attaquer ou de se défendre lors d'une bataille. Les sorts qu'il avait utilisé pendant la bataille finale. Et aucun n'était assez douloureux.

Au final, il abandonna et décida de se mettre à compter les hypogriffes comme quand il était petit. Peine perdue, il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Et puis un bout de phrase tournait dans sa tête depuis qu'il était réveillé. _Les toilettes du deuxième étage, c'est là que Zabini fait ses tatouages._

Cette fichue phrase n'arrêtait pas de lui revenir en mémoire et elle tournait. En boucle et en boucle au point de le rendre totalement fou. Il ne voulait pas se faire tatouer ni approcher Zabini. Mais ses amis l'avaient fait. _Ils_ _l'avaient fait._

C'était comme un rite d'initiation.

Ron qui se sentait mis à l'écart, comme s'il n'avait plus sa place parmi les Gryffondors, pensa que s'il se faisait tatouer, il reviendrait dans la bande. Il perdait tous ses repères, il avait compris. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'être exclu. Pas envie de sortir de la masse. Il était déjà bien trop grand, bien trop roux, bien trop _Weasley_ pour en plus être exclu de « la société » et être comme une bête à part.

Et si ce raisonnement était en soi stupide, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne voulait pas être seul, il voulait faire comme les autres. S'il fallait qu'il se fasse tatouer, qu'il laisse Zabini le touchait il le ferait. Tant qu'il n'était pas mis à l'écart, il ferait n'importe quoi

. Fort de cette résolution, Ronald se leva, plein d'aplomb, prêt à aller déplacer des montagnes. Prêt à aller affronter le serpent dans son terrier. Il affronterait tous les dangers inimaginables (à savoir un tatouage) pour revenir dans la bande. Pour rester ami avec Harry. Avec Dean, Seamus, Neville.

Hermione… Non, pour rester ami avec Hermione, pas besoin de se faire tatouer, plutôt l'inverse même.

Enfin, là n'était pas la question. Il allait aller se faire tatouer et personne ne l'empêcherait. Le rouquin afficha un sourire triomphant qui paraissait plus stupide qu'autre chose et entreprit de sortir du dortoir après s'être chaussé. Il essaya de faire le moins bruit possible et retint un cri quand il se prit le pied dans le lit de Dean.

Une fois dans les escaliers, il relâcha légèrement la tension qui l'avait envahi, chose qu'il regretta aussitôt en loupant la dernière marche de l'escalier et en se tordant à moitié le cheville. Dans la salle commune, il se prit deux autres meubles dans le même pied et sortit boiteux de la tour des Gryffondors.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir, quand il lança un Lumos, qu'il se trouva idiot de ne pas en avoir lancé un autre avant. Après s'être fustigé mentalement pendant quelques secondes, il se mit en route vers le deuxième étage. Néanmoins, après tout juste quelques pas, il entendit des voix.

Aussitôt il lança un Nox et resta immobile dans le noir, tendant l'oreille. Les voix provenaient des portraits qui étaient à quelques mètres de lui. Ron dut faire un réel effort auditif pour entendre clairement ce qu'il disait. Il comprit à la dernière minute qu'ils râlaient contre un professeur qui faisait sa ronde avec la baguette un peu trop illuminé.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se cacher que Rogue passait devant l'endroit où il se tenait il y a quelques secondes, sans doute à la recherche de quelques Gryffondors intrépides.

Il ne m'aura pas pensa Ron avec fierté.

En effet avec plus de subtilité que précédemment, dans le dortoir, il réussit à atteindre les escaliers sans que Rogue ne l'aperçoive. Sur ses gardes, il descendit les marches les unes après les autres, priant pour qu'on ne l'entende pas ou pour qu'il ne rencontre personne d'autre.

Malheureusement pour lui, son vœux ne se réalisa pas.

Au quatrième étage, il entendit un miaulement particulièrement détestable et repéra Miss Teigne dans le noir. Il dut faire preuve de toutes les ruses possibles pour l'éloigner. Il y arriva avec une grande peine et faillit se faire repérer à plusieurs reprises.

Et bien que Miss Teigne se soit enfin éloignée, il devait rester prudent. Car si Miss Teigne était là, cela signifiait que Rusard devait être dans les parages. Et effectivement, quelques couloirs plus tard, il aperçut l'ombre sinistre du concierge qui ne le vit pas non plus.

Une fois le danger éloigné, Ron reprit sa progression et arriva sans autre difficulté devant les toilettes du deuxième étage. Et à ce moment précis, plus que les autres, il remarqua à quel point il était profondément stupide…

Il était deux heures. Deux heures du matin !

Y avait-il la moindre chance que Zabini soit encore debout à cette heure à attendre gentiment dans les toilettes de venir se faire pincer par un prof ou un préfet ? Bien sûr que non, de plus, à cette heure, il n'y avait aucun potentiel client car ils n'étaient pas stupides pour sortir en plein milieu de la nuit.

Lui l'était visiblement.

Il serra les dents, affligé par sa propre bêtise et décida de ne pas rester plus longtemps devant cette porte qui lui donnait le cafard.

Tant pis, il ferait son rite d'initiation plus tard, pensa-t-il, un pincement au cœur.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, il entendit un bruit suspect qui provenait des toilettes. Aussitôt sur ses gardes, baguette brandie, Ron se retourna vers la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes, voir si le bruit se reproduisait et quand il en entendit un autre, il se décida à rentrer.

La porte en s'ouvrant grinça fortement ce qui fit serrer les dents à Ron. Pitié qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre ! Pas après tout ça ! Au bout de quelques minutes, comme rien e se passait, Ron se décida à entrer dans les sanitaires.

L'endroit n'était pas éclairée, seul le clair de lune lui permettait de voir où il mettait les pieds. Il s'avança prudemment, baguette toujours pointée. Il n'y avait rien, il vérifia les cabines, sous les lavabos, rien. C'était sans doute son imagination.

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant le lavabo qui cachait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets et frissonna en y repensant. De toutes ses aventures avec Harry, celle-ci restait la plus effrayante.

Il soupira en abaissant sa baguette, se retourna et…

« - AAAAH ! »

Aussitôt, une main brune se posa sur sa bouche et il se figea alors qu'il identifiait la personne qu'il venait de lui foutre la frayeur de sa vie. Ce dernier semblait attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas. Agacé, Ron finit par tenter de se débattre un peu et la pression sur sa bouche se relâcha.

« - Putain Zabini, tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie ! »

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier alors qu'il allait fermer la porte des toilettes et allumait quelques torches tout en lançant au rouquin :

« - Quoi ! Qu'est-ce tu t'attendais à voir en fixant ce vieux lavabo, ricana le Serpentard.

- Ce vieux lavabo, comme tu dis si bien, cache l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, tu sais le basilic et tout, répliqua Ron en ricanant à son tour quand il vit le teint de Zabini pâlir légèrement. »

Ce dernier se reprit rapidement et haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent. Il s'éloigna de la porte et se dirigea vers une cabine. Il monta sur le réservoir d'eau d'une des toilettes et récupéra un gros classeur et quelques objets personnels qu'il avait planqué, croyant qu'un professeur se pointait.

Au final ce n'était que Weasley. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde se dit Blaise tout en matant la chute de reins du Gryffondor.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'amène donc dans mes humbles toilettes ? »

Ron voulut répliquer aussitôt mais s'empourpra en se rappelant du pourquoi de sa venue dans « les humbles toilettes » du Serpentard. Le tatouage… Il rougit de plus belle, ses oreilles prenant une jolie teinte assortie à ses cheveux. Un autre sourire, plus franc, prit place sur le visage du noir et il reprit :

« - J'ai le tatouage idéal pour toi, tu vas l'adorer.

- Qui te dit que je suis venu me faire tatouer ? Et de quel droit peux-tu choisir le tatouage que je voudrais me faire si j'étais venu me faire tatouer ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, protesta Ron.

- Pourquoi es-tu dans des toilettes abandonnées, de filles qui plus est, à deux heures du matin ? S'amusa Blaise. »

Ron lui lança un regard de la mort qui tue mais son silence en disant plus long que son regard et arracha un rire à Blaise.

« - De quel droit peux-tu décider mon futur tatouage ? Finit par répondre Ron après quelques minutes de silence. »

Un autre rira s'échappa des lèvres de Blaise ce qui agaça hautement Ron qui se disait qu'il pouvait encore repartir (quoique sur une échelle de un à dix, le rire de Zabini n'était pas si désagréable).

C'était trop facile se dit Blaise en regardant Ron s'énervait.

Merlin qu'il le trouvait sexy avec ses oreilles rougies. Et Merlin, qu'il aurait voulu les mordiller, aspirer le lobe de l'oreille du rouquin avant de le lécher jusqu'à faire gémir son vis-à-vis.

Blaise sentit un début d'érection arriver et il se força à penser à autre chose qu'à son fantasme roux qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait un faible pour lui depuis la sixième année mais n'avait jamais osé rien faire.

A cause de Voldemort, de la guerre, des préjugés que le rouquin avait sur lui et pour pleins d'autres raisons qui reflétaient surtout sa lâcheté. Il n'avait pas le courage de l'approcher.

Néanmoins, depuis que son meilleur ami sortait avec le meilleur ami du roux, il se disait qu'à la limite, il avait peut-être ses chances.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Ron commencer à s'impatienter. D'ailleurs, pas un seul instant il ne réalisa qu'il était le sujet de pensées pas très catholiques. Il toussota pour rappeler sa présence et s'attira un nouveau sourire.

Blaise redescendit sur terre et commença feuilleter son classeur, cherchant LE modèle. Il savait que Ron viendrait ce soir et avait fait exprès d'amener tout son catalogue de tatouages.

Il avait compris de quoi parlait le Survivant à son ami en histoire de la magie et se doutait qu'il recevrait la visite de Weasley dans la soirée. Pas aussi tard mais les Gryffondors avaient des lubies qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Du coin de l'œil, Blaise remarqua que le roux commençait sérieusement à taper du pied et avec un sourire sarcastique, il entreprit de répondre à sa question.

« - Tu sais Weasley, l'intérêt d'avoir comme meilleur ami Drago Malfoy est que tu finis par t'y connaître en goût.

- Et ? Demanda Ron sceptique ne comprenant pas ce que Malfoy venait faire dans la conversation.

- Et, la dernière fois, il m'a trainé dans les boutiques avec ton meilleur ami pour la séance de relookage du siècle. C'était soi disant pour avoir mon avis mais j'ai dû me retourner les trois quarts du temps de peur que j'aperçoive ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de chair de son copain. Je me demande pourquoi je suis venu d'ailleurs, se demanda Blaise en divaguant.

- Et ? Répéta Ron.

- Et ? Eh bien je m'y connais relativement bien en goût et je suis sûr que ce modèle là… Où est-il… J'étais sûr qu'il était après… Ah le voilà ! Je suis sûr que ce modèle te plaira, déclara Blaise en lui tendant une feuille. »

Ron s'en saisit, l'esprit critique déjà en marche avant de l'avoir vue. Il s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque acide mais resta bouche bée.

Le dessin, car il s'agissait d'un dessin, était magnifique.

Il représentait un énorme lion à la crinière imposante qui passait du rouge vif au doré dans un dégradé parfaitement pesé. Il semblait représenter l'emblème de… Gryffondor. Il était parfait. Vraiment parfait.

Un rire de Blaise le fit sortir de ses pensées. Décidément, ce mec n'arrêtait pas de rire.

« - A voir ta tête, je dirais qu'il te plait, je me trompe ?

- …

- Je suppose que j'ai bon goût donc. »

Ron ne répondit rien et haussa les épaules. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le dessin, laissant le silence s'installer doucement mais sûrement. Il finit par poser la question qui le titillait.

« - C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

- Oui.

- Tu es… doué.

- Merci, j'aime dessiner, plus tard, j'aimerais dessiner des modèles, de vêtements, de voiture, de tatouages, de tout en fait. »

Ron hocha la tête, impressionné. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Serpentard avait une idée de métier en tête. Il le voyait plus gérer son immense fortune comme les autres riches, se contentant de licencier les plus pauvres et de profiter des bénéfices.

A première vue, ce n'était pas l'idée du Serpentard. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas aussi horrible que ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être pas…

« - Alors, fit Blaise en rompant le silence qui s'était installé, je te le fais ce tatouage ? »

Avant que Ron n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, un cri aigu désagréable retentit dans les cabinets et un bruit d'éclaboussement se fit entendre dans une cabine avant qu'une forme fantomatique ne s'élève dans les airs en tournant sur elle-même et en riant comme une folle avant de s'arrêter net, une main allant remonter ses lunettes plus par machinisme que par nécessaire besoin.

Mimi Geignarde venait de faire son entrée, près à profiter du futur torse masculin qui allait s'exposer à sa vue quand elle reconnut le propriétaire dudit torse.

« - Oh, fit-elle déçue en faisant une petite grimace. Tu es le meilleur ami de… Harry Potter, son ton s'était adouci et fait énamouré en prononçant le nom.

- Euh… ouais, répondit Ron. »

Le fantôme toisa le rouquin un instant avant qu'une réelle grimace de dégoût déforme ses traits et qu'elle tire la langue avant de s'enfuir à nouveau dans les canalisations en poussant une autre cri suraigu qui fit grimacer Blaise.

Il fixa l'endroit où l'ancienne élève avait disparu avant de secouer la tête. Cette fille n'avait décidément aucun goût. Le torse de Weasley devait être délicieusement musclé avec le Quidditch qu'il pratiquait.

Bien qu'au fond, Blaise ne s'imaginait pas vraiment une énorme musculature, avec des tablettes de chocolat ou des abdos en béton. Non, il voyait quelque chose de fin, de ciselé, de bien fait. Un ventre plat où se dessinait les muscles sans être bandés au maximum.

Quelque chose de beau en soi.

Quand, il se retourna, il vit que son rouge et or avait été vexé par l'apparition spectrale et il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il avait envie d'attraper son menton baissé et de lui relever la tête, en lui disant de toujours garder les yeux hauts mais ça n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de très… Serpentard.

Mais peut-être que c'était le moment pour commencer à lui faire un peu de rentre dedans. S'il voulait le Gryffondor dans son lit dans un avenir proche, il fallait bien qu'il fasse un effort.

« - Mmh… Très intéressant, déclara-t-il. Au moins, j'aurais la vue pour moi tout seul !

- Te fous pas de moi Zabini, cracha hargneusement Ron en se détournant. »

Blaise ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois… D'accooooord… Il le draguait et lui pensait qu'il se foutait de sa gueule. Eh bien… Par le slip de Merlin, il allait falloir du temps pour y arriver…

« - Euh…, reprit-il ne sachant plus trop quoi dire, on le fait ce tatouage alors ?

- Si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule, hors de question Zabini. »

Ledit Zabini soupira. Il pourrait bien expliquer au Gryffondor qu'il ne s'était pas moqué de lui mais il était sûr que l'autre resterait buté et ne voudrait rien entendre ou dans le pire des cas, il prendrait peur et s'enfuirait sans qu'il ait pu le mater sans aucun scrupule. Au final, il décida de rentrer dans son jeu, à contrecœur mais pour la bonne cause.

« - Ok, Weasley, promis, je ne le referais plus !

- … Bien, finit par abdiquer le rouquin.

- Bon je t'expose les quelques règles, discours obligatoire. Bref, comme tu dois le savoir, mais je le rappelle, les tatouages magiques bougent, se déplacent sur la peau et on en ressent la sensation. En gros, si tu ne penses pas pouvoir supporter le déplacement qui est un peu comme une caresse si je peux dire, ne te fais pas tatouer. Mais bon, on s'y habitue vite et au final, ça devient normal. Tu dois aussi savoir que lorsque je scelle le tatouage, on ne peut plus l'enlever, le sort sera permanent. Et enfin, si tu le désires, je peux implanter dans ton tatouage un et un seul trait de caractère. C'est-à-dire que si tu veux…

- … Qu'il soit sage, il le sera ou espiègle ou attentionné ou autre. Je sais Zabini.

- Bien dans ce cas, dis-moi tout de suite quel trait de caractère donner à ton lion et enlève ton t-shirt.

- J'aimerais que mon tatouage soit fier. Imposant, enfin, tu vois l'idée. »

Blaise hocha la tête et attendit que Ron enlève son haut. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne fit rien et se contenta de fixer ses chaussures comme si elles étaient la huitième merveille du monde. Blaise soupira.

« - Si tu veux que je te fasse ton tatouage, il va falloir que tu enlèves ton maillot. »

Ron hocha une fois de plus la tête mais ne fit toujours rien. Il se sentait gêné de se déshabiller devant le Serpentard, ne tenant pas à subir une moquerie de ce dernier. Et puis, d'un coup, il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir se faire tatouer. Malgré le fait que le lion soit magnifique.

Il comprenait maintenant que les affaires de Zabini marchent aussi bien. S'il dessinait tous ces modèles, il devait avoir un succès fou.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le Serpentard s'approchait, prêt à lui retirer son t-shirt, prêt à tout pour voir son torse.

Il allait l'enlever ce fichu maillot, foi de Zabini et de Serpentard.

Le rouge et or sursauta quand il sentit deux mains se saisir du bas de son t-shirt et tiré un grand coup dessus. Inconsciemment, Ron leva les bras et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva torse nu devant le Serpentard qui balança le t-shirt dans la pièce, se fichant de savoir où il atterrissait.

« - Eh ! Protesta Ron.

- Désolé Weasley mais j'aimerais aller me coucher rapidement ok ? Mentit-il alors que ses yeux parcouraient avidement la peau mise à découvert. »

Son torse était comme il l'imaginait. Pâle, finement musclé, imberbe, couvert de tâches de rousseur. Magnifique ! Voilà ce qu'il était. Magnifique. Merlin, s'il s'écoutait, il aurait posé sa bouche sur un des tétons du roux pendant qu'il aurait redessiné chaque muscle sur son torse.

Ce dernier rougit sous cette inspection détaillée et se dandina de gauche à droite, mal à l'aise. L'ambiance était décidément bizarre. Il ne ressentait aucune animosité avec le Serpentard. Bon, certes, ils n'étaient pas prêt de se donner de grandes tapes dans le dos et à s'appeler mon « pote » mais Ron devait avouer que l'ambiance n'était p aussi froide qu'il l'aurait pensé.

A croire que même les Serpentards changeaient et qu'ils devenaient fréquentables. Fichus repères qui s'écroulaient les uns après les autres. Et encore un de plus. Légèrement agacé, Ron lança sèchement :

« - Alors on s'y met, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de louper des heures de sommeil.

- Mets-toi là, déclara Blaise en montrant une chaise et un tabouret que Ron n'avait pas vu en entrant. Dos tourné vers moi, je vais te le faire là, ce serait plus simple. Je le fais assez gros hein ?

- Euh… Oui. »

Comme ça, il ne se baladera pas partout pensa Ron.

Il alla près de la chaise qu'il enjamba, s'assit et appuya ses bras sur le dossier, enfouissant sa tête entre ces deux derniers. Blaise le rejoignit tout en admirant le dos tout aussi parfait, évitant de trop descendre vers sa chute de reins qu'il aurait volontiers croqué.

Ron sentit plus qu'il ne vit le vert et argent s'asseoir derrière lui. Le brun sortit le nécessaire pour faire le tatouage puis sans avoir prémédité son geste, il posa ses deux mains à plat sur le dos du rouquin et les fit descendre en une caresse légère.

Ron frissonna et Blaise vit ses oreilles s'empourpraient ce qui le fit sourire. Visiblement, il pourrait faire de l'effet au petit rouquin.

Néanmoins, Ron qui n'était vraiment pas mais alors vraiment pas de chez vraiment pas à l'aise, toussota pour que cette scène gênante se termine le plus vite possible.

« - Ok, ça va piquer un peu au début mais après ça ira mieux. »

Ron hocha la tête et se crispa légèrement, serrant le dossier de la chaise au point de voir ses jointures devenir blanches. Blaise sembla remarqua son stress et lui conseilla de se détendre.

Puis, avec le modèle bien en vue, il commença à reproduire le dessin sur la peau pâle, extrêmement concentré, ne voulant pas faire de bévue.

Blaise ne pouvant pas parler, un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons, Ron n'ayant rien à dire non plus. Les secondes et les minutes s'écoulèrent et après un certain temps qui sembla long à Ron (être assis ainsi sans bouger n'était pas des plus amusant) Blaise acheva la dernière touche sur le lion.

« - Je vais lancer le sort qui permettra au tout de cicatriser en quelques secondes, de mettre le dessin en mouvement et lui donner son petit trait de caractère, déclara la voix de Blaise enjouée. »

Ron hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et essaya de se détendre encore plus, ne voulant pas imaginer qu'il laissait un Serpentard pointait sa baguette dans son dos. Enfin, tout se passa bien. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il allait très vite s'en rendre compte.

Blaise s'était concentré tout du long, pour ne pas faire un faux mouvement qui ruinerait son tatouage, son œuvre ! Il avait tout fait pour rester concentré sur le milieu du dos de Ron ou sur le haut à la limite mais surtout pas le bas. Le bas où il y avait cette magnifique chute de reins puis ses fesses qui devaient être fermes et…

Et là, il avait comme la faute.

Il avait pensé à quelque chose de pervers en lançant le sortilège. Pas une fois, non pas une fois, il avait pensé à un lion fier. Oh non, le lion n'était pas fier.

Le lion avait des objectifs vicieux…

Des envies perverses qui concernaient les fesses de son propriétaire.

Merlin, il allait se faire tuer.

Il avait donné à un Weasley un lion pervers irréversible. Pervers dans le sens je veux m'envoyer en l'air avec toi et je nourris une obsession particulière pour tes fesses.

Oh merde ! Il allait se faire tuer.

Se faire découper en petit morceau. Par Potter, par Drago qui lui en voudrait d'avoir froissé son griffon et par tous les Weasley. Oh merde de merde de merde… Il allait avoir de sacrés problèmes. La voix de Ron le tira de ses pensées :

« - C'est fini ? Je le sens bouger ! »

Blaise releva les yeux et vit effectivement que le lion s'étirait sur le dos du roux tout en se léchant les babines avec un regard affamé… Oh oui, il allait se faire tuer.

Il n'avait plus qu'à faire son testament…

Enfin, pour l'instant, mieux valait que le rouquin ne se doute de rien avant qu'il ne fasse un scandale et réveille tout le château. Peut-être que le lion se compterait seulement de se lécher les babines.

Peu probable mais bon…

Et puis ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'était la faute de Weasley qui avait des fesses dangereuses pour sa santé mentale !

Voilà, c'était la faute de Weasley et c'est l'argument qu'il utiliserait contre tous les gens qui voudraient sa peau. L'argument imparable ! Fier de lui et de sa découverte, Blaise se leva et frappa dans ses mains.

« - Allez hop ! Debout Weasley, va te reposer, tu vas avoir des cernes demain et je ne veux pas que ma magnifique œuvre soit sur quelqu'un qui a des cernes !

- Ok…, déclara Ron ne sachant comment il devait le prendre. Je te dois combien ?

- Rien du tout, cadeau de la maison. Non pas besoin de remerciements, dehors, va te reposer. »

Ron regarda le Serpentard et se dit qu'il devait avoir de sérieux problèmes mentaux pour être aussi bizarre. Il haussa les épaules, récupéra son haut, le remit et partit sur un « bonne nuit ».

Blaise le regarda partir en matant ses fesses quand il se rappela à quoi son dernier fantasme l'avait mené. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que le rouquin ne se rende compte de rien.

Bien évidemment… Et demain, Drago serait romantique, il était mal…

**TBC...**

* * *

Voilà ^^ Le premier chapitre est bouclé, le deuxième ne devrait pas tarder ^^ Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Un commentaire, un compliment, une remarque. J'attends vos réactions par reviews ^^

Merci de m'avoir lue ^^

A bientôt, Lilly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** LillyVentury93

**Titre :** Mon petit lion

**Rating :** M, dans le deuxième chapitre, durant tout le deuxième chapitre. Bref homophobes ou prudes, vous risquez de ne pas aimer.

**Genre :** Romance et humour je suppose mais bon je vais pas garantir à cent pour cent que vous allez rire xD

**Disclaimer :** Bien que j'emprunte les personnages de JKR pour un petit moment citronné, ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi !

**Résumé :** Quoi un tatouage ! Tu t'es fais tatoué ! Par Zabini ? Si je suis intéressé ? Non jamais de la vie... Enfin, je peux aller voir... BZ/RW

**Pairing :** Blaise/Ron en premier lieu mais Harry et Drago sont ensembles, heureux et présent xD

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis désolée de ce retard. Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas que je donne des dates précises pour poster parce que je me mets la pression toute seule et je n'arrive pas à respecter les délais que je me fixe. Bref, j'avais répondu à beaucoup de personnes qui m'avaient laissée une review que je posterais le 13 février, on est le 16 avril, plus de deux mois de retard, je suis vraiment impardonnable. Mais voilà, comme je vous dis, je me suis mise la pression toute seule et ça a bloqué mon inspiration. Après, j'ai eu d'autres choses à faire, d'autres problèmes en tête, une chute de tension et j'en passe, je stresse pour un rien. Enfin, voilà, je suis vraiment désolée et j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour cette deuxième partie. Je suis honnêtement peu satisfaite du lemon de la fin et j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop ratée. Enfin, comme d'habité, les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon profil ainsi que les news ^^ Et puis surtout, un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissée une review, 32 pour un seul chapitre, c'est énorme. Vraiment merci ^^ Enfin, bonne lecture !

**EDIT : DÉSOLÉE POUR LES STORY ALERT QUE VOUS ALLEZ RECEVOIR, JE REPOSTE LE CHAPITRE CAR J'AI PAR ACCIDENT FAIT SAUTER LA PREMIÈRE PHRASE. ENCORE DÉSOLÉE POUR LE DÉRANGEMENT. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, quand Ron Weasley se réveilla, il était de fort bonne humeur. Carrément de bonne humeur. Il avait ce sourire idiot scotché au visage qui était on ne peut plus agaçant car il voulait dire : Moi je suis heureux et pas vous, nanananèreuh !

Les personnes qui abhorraient ce sourire avaient des idées de sadisme assez effrayantes. Mais Ron Weasley était joyeux, perdu dans sa stupide inconscience et il n'imaginait pas qu'aujourd'hui, il serait victime d'un sadisme aigu, orchestré par le destin. Et plus tard dans la soirée, il penserait à cette chienne de vie qui lui avait souri le matin et tourné le dos le soir.

Mais ce n'était pas le soir.

C'était le matin et Ron était de bonne humeur. Il l'avait fait. _Il l'avait fait. _Son rite d'initiation. Il l'avait fait. Il avait retrouvé sa place chez les Gryffondors (qui soit dit en passant, il n'avait jamais perdu). Le revoilà dans la course, il était de nouveau un courageux lion.

Et le tatouage qu'il s'était fait le prouvait. Il était tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu danser la lambada sur son lit. D'ailleurs, il avait envie de danser la lambada sur son lit. Fou de joie, perdu dans une euphorie sans doute exagérée, Ron se mit debout sur son lit, sautillant sur le matelas en se dandinant légèrement à défaut de danser la vraie lambada.

Qui savait danser cette danse d'ailleurs ?

Ce n'était qu'un nom ridicule de chorégraphie qu'on faisait quand on était heureux après tout. Quoique, après réflexion, Ron se dit que s'il demandait à Hermione, elle devrait pouvoir lui répondre et peut-être même lui donner une leçon accélérée de la lambada et ainsi il serait en quelques heures la danser.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas son but. Il se fichait de savoir ou de ne pas savoir danser la lambada. Oui, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était laisser sa joie exploser à la face du monde. Ou devant son dortoir du moins. Il était heureux et il allait le crier.

Il était de nouveau dans « le truc ».

Il allait reconstruire ses repères. Non pas reconstruire, il allait **retrouver **ses repères. Hors de question d'en reconstruire des nouveaux. Tout resterait comme avant. Il en était tellement convaincu qu'il ne pensait vraiment pas que son rêve n'était qu'une illusion, une envie inaccessible.

Il ne se rendait pas compte que ce qui se trouvait dans son dos, ce qui le rendait si fier, était une bombe à retardement pour lui. Et pour sa santé mentale. Et pour ses… fesses !

Fesses qui allèrent rencontrer le sol dans la seconde qui suivit, juste après que Ron, toujours aussi maladroit ça ça ne changerait pas, ce soit pris le pied dans le drap, n'ait pas pu garder son équilibre et se soit étalé lamentablement. Il grogna face à la douleur subite qui se répandit dans son postérieur.

Mmh… Il y avait tout de même plus classe que se ramasser par terre pour annoncer à tous ses amis qu'il s'était fait tatouer.

Mais ne pouvant changer le passé, Ron fit la seule chose à faire, il se redressa doucement, voulant éviter de souffrir un peu plus, passa ses mains sur ses fesses pour voir s'il ne s'était pas cassé quelque chose puis réalisant que tout allait bien, il réafficha son énorme sourire, toujours aussi joyeux (et légèrement stupide) et se retourna vers ses amis qui devaient sûrement le regarder avec un sourire amusé au bord des lèvres.

« - Eh les mecs ! Vous devinerez jamais ce que j'ai fait hier soir ! Je me suis fait… »

Ron ne continua pas sa phrase, réalisant doucement mais sûrement ce qu'il avait en face de lui…

« - Les mecs ? »

Aucune réponse ce qui confirma les dires des yeux du rouquin. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, les lits faits et les sacs de cours avaient disparus. Un affreux doute s'insinua en Ron.

Il était seul. Dans le dortoir…

Seule explication possible, il était en retard.

Ses camarades l'avaient lâchement abandonné au lieu de le réveiller. Il suffit au roux de lancer un _tempus _pour confirmer ses doutes.

Ses camarades l'avaient effectivement lâchement abandonné au lieu de le réveiller...

Il était en retard… Merde !

Ron fonça sous la douche, manqua de se prendre une fois de plus les pieds dans le drap. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il était 7h46 et il avait exactement 14 minutes pour être assis devant son chaudron sans quoi Rogue se ferait un plaisir de lui enlever des points…

**BZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW**

14 minutes et 18 secondes plus tard, Ron pensa que cette journée ne s'annonçait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait cru.

Après avoir failli s'ouvrir le crâne en glissant dans la douche (douche qui ne dura qu'une minute ou deux), manqué de se rendre aveugle avec sa brosse dent, s'être à moitié étouffé avec sa cravate, s'être tordu à nouveau le pied en dévalant les escaliers les uns après les autres, avoir subi le supplice de passer devant la Grande Salle encore remplie de nourriture sans pouvoir s'y arrêter et s'être fait enguirlandé par Rogue pour être arrivé avec 3 secondes de retard, il avait fini par faire perdre 10 points à Gryffondor.

Sale journée en perspective, vraiment. Heureusement qu'il avait son tatouage pour lui remonter un peu le moral se dit-il. Il avait hâte de le montrer à Harry.

Au moins, le sien ne se logerait pas dans des endroits inavouables ! Il ne croyait pas si bien dire…

Néanmoins, Ron arrêta de penser à son tatouage à la seconde où Rogue leur indiqua d'aller chercher les ingrédients pour leur potion, en ajoutant de sa douce voix de faire attention aux doigts de Botrucs qui avaient des propriétés explosives.

Ne tenant pas à faire perdre d'autres points à sa maison qui était en train de distancer les autres maisons, Ron décida de faire sa potion le plus soigneusement possible. Il ne repensa pas à son tatouage avant une bonne heure.

Il était en train de couper des racines d'il ne savait quoi quand il sentit un petit frôlement dans son dos. Au début, il n'y prêta pas attention, pensant que quelqu'un avait dû le toucher par inadvertance.

Ce ne fut que quand il allait ajouter lesdites racines que la sensation revint, beaucoup plus appuyée et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne qui ne le touchait, il lâcha les racines de surprise, au bon moment apparemment puisque sa potion prit la bonne couleur.

Il resta figé quelques instants devant son chaudron, cherchant à savoir d'où venait cette… caresse. Les mouvements dans son dos ressemblaient clairement à une caresse. Aussitôt, il vit rouge. Quelqu'un était en train de le toucher sans son consentement.

Il était sûr que cela devait être un maléfice qu'un Serpentard lui avait jeté pour le déconcentrer. Le tilt se fit enfin dans son esprit au mot Serpentard. Serpentard signifiait Zabini. Et Zabini signifiait tatouage. Il avait un tatouage désormais, il allait devoir s'y habituer.

Rassuré, Ron se remit à la concoction de sa potion. Ce n'était que son lion qui se réveillait et qui bougeait un peu. Le rouquin se dit un instant que Zabini était doué, son lion était aussi faignant que lui. Oh oui, Zabini était très doué.

Il arrivait même à faire sa potion sans lâcher le rouquin du regard, sous l'œil amusé de Malfoy qui trouvait son ami assez désespérant à fixer la belette ainsi, enfin chacun ses goûts… Mais Drago se trompait. Son meilleur ami ne matait pas Weasley…

Il l'observait, il l'étudiait, il le surveillait !

Il analysait chacun de ses mouvements qui annoncerait sa prochaine mort sans doute douloureuse. Il avait cru voir son heure arriver quand le roux s'était figé quelques minutes au dessus de sa potion sans rien faire, épiant les Serpentards d'un œil mauvais.

Mais non ! Peut-être qu'il avait loupé le sortilège… Non impossible.

Peut-être qu'il était un putain de génie et que le lion était bien fier et non pas pervers ou vicieux. Il priait pour être ce putain de génie. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il était trop jeune. Et trop beau. Et sans doute trop narcissique mais c'était un gène chez les Serpentards.

Malfoy l'avait… Mais Crabbe et Goyle, narcissiques… Non, pas tous les Serpentards. Les deux larbins du blondinet à côté de lui ne devaient même pas connaître le mot narcissique.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Blaise ne vit pas sa chute arrivait.

Alors que Ron s'apprêtait à ajouter les doigts aux propriétés explosives dans sa potion, il se figea à nouveau. Son lion bougeait.

Ok, zen, son lion bougeait, c'était normal, c'était ça, les tatouages magiques. Ron relativisa quelques secondes, avança sa main au dessus du chaudron et puis… Ok ! Non pas zen du tout.

Son lion migrait. Oh non… Ne lui dîtes pas qu'il allait… Oh non non non non ! Il ne pouvait pas descendre… Il n'avait pas le droit de descendre sur ses… FESSES !

Merlin, son lion avait migré sur ses fesses. Il était en train de prendre ses aises sur son cul… Oh non, ce n'était pas possible, impossible…

Il n'avait pas le droit. Ron avait considérablement pâli, plus que pâli. Il était blanc comme la mort… Ce n'était pas possible. Et puis soudain, alors que le rouquin pensait que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires, elles empirèrent. Le lion commença à donner des petits coups de queue qui frôlèrent son an…

« - OH MON DIEU ! Couina Ron d'une voix horriblement suraiguë. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Blaise qui comprit ce qui avait pâli à son tour alors que Ron lui reprenait de la couleur, devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate mure.

Ce n'était pas possible !

Il bandait en cours de potion !

C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar.

Pourtant plus les secondes passées, plus le lion continuait son activité et plus Ron se sentait durcir dans son pantalon qui devenait étroit.

Il allait mourir et s'il ne mourrait pas, il se suiciderait…

Il ne pouvait pas vivre en sachant qu'il avait bandait dans une salle où se tenait Rogue !

Il allait le ridiculiser. Il était fini. Il ne pourrait jamais sortir alors autant en finir tout de suite. Il savait bien que ce tatouage était une mauvaise idée.

Il s'était laissé toucher par un Serpentard pervers qui lui avait tatoué un tatouage pervers qui semblait avoir une prédilection pour ses fesses. Et chaque mouvement qu'il faisait était ressenti comme une caresse qui le faisait…

Pourquoi lui !

Qu'avait-il fait à Morgane pour mériter une telle punition… Un tatouage vicieux qui resterait… Qui ne partirait jamais… Il voulait mourir ! Oui vraiment mourir !

Cette fois, c'était décidé, jamais plus il ne pourrait vivre avec… CA sur les fesses.

Pris d'une pulsion qu'il regretterait, Ron avisa les pattes de Botrucs qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains.

Il les regarda comme si soudainement, elles étaient la huitième merveille du monde. Il n'avait qu'à les lâcher dans la potion et peut-être que celle-ci exploserait. Emportant son âme au paradis !

Ron était décidé, il ne pouvait pas vivre avec un lion pervers sur les fesses ! Il trouverait peut-être l'amour avec un ange et serait heureux ! Sans lion vicieux !

« - Adieu monde cruel, lâcha-t-il »

Et avant que personne n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, il laissa tomber l'ingrédient dans sa potion sous l'œil effaré de Rogue, de Blaise, de Harry et de tous les autres élèves. Pensant arriver à temps pour stopper la chute des ingrédients, le maître des potions s'approcha et…

« - BOUM ! »

La potion venait d'exploser au nez et à la figure de Severus Rogue qui resta figer quelques instants, recouvert d'une horrible mixture orange vif.

Ron se dit que si définitivement, le coup de la potion avait échoué, il ne réchapperait pas à la fureur de Rogue.

Ce dernier se lança un Enervatum et retrouva sa prestance. Noire, imposante, effrayante. Ron déglutit lentement, il allait souffrir. Pour peu, Rogue aurait presque pu le faire débander. Presque. Parce que le lion continuait toujours son petit jeu, éveillant ses sens encore et encore.

« - Weasley, siffla Rogue. »

Ce dernier hocha nerveusement la tête. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui et la chauve-souris des cachots.

Harry priait pour son ami, Hermione regardait la scène en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Drago se demandait sérieusement si un Weasley pouvait virer au bleu, au vert ou dans une autre teinte que le blanc ou le rouge, Blaise se sentait mal pour ses fesses, pas celle de Ron, mais les siennes quand la vérité serait découverte.

Si Weasley survivait à Rogue bien sûr.

C'était d'autant moins certain car le parrain de Drago n'arrivait même pas à dissimuler sa rage…

Les autres Serpentards regardaient la scène avec un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

Les autres Gryffondors, quant à eux, compatissaient pour leur camarade.

Et Ron attendait tout simplement son heure.

« - Sortez tout de suite de ma classe Weasley, susurra Rogue, je ne veux plus vous y voir et je vous déconseille de croiser sur mon chemin sinon les scores de votre maison pourraient bien finir dans le négatif après les 60 points que je vais vous enlever. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle de classe. Les Serpentards pensaient enfin pouvoir récupérer le retard qu'ils avaient pris, les Gryffondors chuchotaient à l'injustice !

Ron, lui, restait toujours figé. Il savait qu'il devait bouger mais avec son petit problème, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire un pas. Rogue se chargea de le régler.

« - DEGUERPISSEZ DE MA VUE WEASLEY ! »

Voir un Rogue lui hurlait dessus terrorisa assez le pauvre Ron qui prit ses jambes à son cou et partit sans demander son reste, toute érection disparue, ne restant que la sensation du lion sur sa fesse droite qui n'avait pas décidé de bouger.

Une fois loin des cachots, Ron commença doucement mais sûrement à retrouver sa faculté de penser. Tout allait mal. Il avait un lion pervers collé aux fesses qu'il devrait supporter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il allait faire la peau à Zabini, il allait l'étriper et le faire souffrir.

Il ne jubilerait pas bien longtemps.

Mais en attendant, il était hors de question qu'il aille en cours tant que _ça _n'aurait pas remonté d'un étage. Il se décida donc d'aller à l'infirmerie, prétendant être malade.

L'infirmière était loin d'être son endroit préféré. Elle sentait l'aseptisant et tout était trop blanc, les draps étaient rêches et les matelas trop durs. Aujourd'hui, il s'en fichait, il voulait juste se cacher sous les couvertures et ne voir personne de la journée.

Ainsi, quand il rentra dans l'infirmerie, il essaya d'être convaincant. Néanmoins, il douta que l'infirmière crut à sa piètre représentation.

Elle le laissa tout de même rester, le forçant à boire une atroce potion, comme pour le punir de jouer la comédie. Et après avoir manqué de tout revomir, il put enfin se reposer toute la journée.

Il mangea peu le midi et le soir, il remarqua qu'assis, il sentait nettement plus le tatouage et qu'il commençait de nouveau à en ressentir les effets…

Bref, il préféra rester allonger toute la journée.

Il dormit une partie de l'après-midi. A la fin des cours, Harry et Hermione passèrent le voir avec Malfoy ce qui le surprit mais celui-ci ne semblait pas être ravi d'être ici.

Il en déduit donc que Harry avait dû le trainer de force ce qui le fit sourire.

Il discuta avec ses amis, trouvant un mensonge grotesque pour expliquer son attitude de ce matin qui ne dut les convaincre qu'à moitié. Ils restèrent une grosse demi-heure, l'ambiance était bon enfant, même Drago décrocha quelques mots.

Néanmoins quand on lui proposa de rentrer à la tour des Gryffondors, Ron refusa tout de go et s'accrocha au lit. Mme Pomfresh vint soutenir Harry et les autres mais il refusa de partir.

Il finit par avoir raison bien que cela ne fit plaisir ni à ses amis ni à l'infirmière qui voulait clairement le mettre à la porte. « Vous n'est pas malade » clamait-elle ! Il s'en fichait, il ne partirait pas.

Après le départ des trois élèves, Ron rumina et peaufina ses plans de vengeance contre Zabini, il allait le faire souffrir. Et puis, vers huit heures et demie il fut finalement mis à la porte, peu avant le couvre-feu.

« - Vous n'êtes pas malade Mr Weasley, si vous voulez vous reposer, vous avez un lit. Dépêchez-vous donc d'y aller avant de dépasser le couvre feu. »

Et la porte lui claqua au nez. Ron maudit Pomfresh pour des générations puis à contre cœur prit la direction de son dortoir, essayant d'éviter de penser que le lion squattait toujours son arrière train et recommençait à donner des putains de coups de queue…

**BZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW**

Le couvre feu allait bientôt tomber. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de retourner dans les cachots avant qu'on lui tombe dessus. Peut-être que les jumeaux Weasley étaient déjà au courant et qu'ils lui tendraient une embuscade dans l'ombre.

Blaise jeta un petit coup d'œil paniqué autour de lui.

Depuis le repas du soir, Blaise était devenu légèrement voir carrément paranoïaque.

Quand il avait appris que son meilleur ami avait rendu visite à Weasley, il l'avait questionné doucement pour savoir ce qu'il avait dit face à sa panique de ce matin. Drago lui avait répondu qu'il avait sorti une excuse tellement bête que même Potter n'y avait pas cru.

Elle devait clairement être lamentable.

Il serra les lèvres. Si Weasley avait parlé du tatouage, il n'était pas difficile de faire le lien et alors… Il était un homme mort.

Peut-être que c'était la matriarche de la famille Weasley qui viendrait se venger d'avoir abimé la peau de son bébé. Il se rappelait de la beuglante en deuxième année, elle lui paraissait clairement effrayante et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être sur son chemin.

Peu importait qui le ferait payer, on lui ferait payer d'avoir donné à Weasley le puritain un lion pervers. Il allait mourir, il le savait ! Mais il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il était donc sur ses gardes, regardant tout autour de lui, guettant le moindre geste suspect. Et puis au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut au dernier moment, une touffe rousse lui foncer droit dessus et il crut qu'il était fini mais la seule chose que la touffe fit fut de lui rentrer dedans.

Il tituba un peu alors que l'autre chutait peu gracieusement au sol. Blaise releva les yeux et puis soudainement reconnu Weasley. SON Weasley. Oh merde…

Il ne savait pas si c'était mieux ou pire. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute. Ce Weasley voulait certainement lui faire la peau.

Blaise commença à débiter des excuses dans sa tête, cherchant désespérément le génialissime argument qu'il avait trouvé hier, ne le retrouvant plus.

Pour tout dire, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir depuis qu'il avait vu la position de Weasley. Ce dernier était tombé sur les fesses, laissant ainsi ses jambes écartés, lui donnant une vue plus que délectable sur la bosse conséquente qui déformait son pantalon.

Par Salazar. Weasley était un véritable appel au viol.

Franchement s'il ne se retenait pas, il se serait déjà jeté sur lui.

Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait déjà ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu Ron se relevait, vraiment mal à l'aise, le choc sur les fesses n'avait fait qu'envoyer qu'un peu plus de sang en direction de son sexe.

Quand il reconnut la personne qui l'avait éjecté au sol qui n'était autre que la personne qui l'avait mis dans cette situation, il sentit la colère monter en lui comme un raz-de-marée.

« - Zabini ! Grogna Ron, véritablement énervé. »

Ledit Zabini sortit de ses pensées, les yeux un peu embrumés face à ce qui se trouvait sous son nez. Merlin, il voulait le rouquin et rien ne l'empêcherait de l'avoir. De toute façon, ce dernier n'était vraiment pas dans une position pour protester.

Il reprit contenance et fixa le roux comme s'il était une proie et lui était le prédateur. Ron ne s'en rendit pas compte et commença à invectiver le brun.

« - Je vais te faire la peau Zabini pour ce que tu as osé me faire. J'espère que ça t'aura au moins amusé.

- Fait quoi ? Demanda Blaise d'une voix qui se voulait innocente.

- Ne joue pas l'innocent Zabini, je sais très bien que tout ça c'est entièrement de ta faute, c'est toi qui a lancé le sort. Ca a dû te faire rire nan de me voir courir dans ton piège.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia encore Blaise.

- Je parle de ton putain de tatouage et de ses idées perverses, hurla Ron ! »

Blaise ricana et s'approcha du rouquin. Ce dernier remarqua enfin la façon dont il le regardait et déglutit légèrement. Il avait un regard plutôt effrayant. Il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur.

Il se retrouva acculé entre les pierres et Blaise qui vint vite se coller contre lui. Le Serpentard glissa une main entre leurs deux corps et la pressa contre l'entrejambe de Ron qui gémit aussitôt.

« - Mon tatouage se serait-il glissé là ? Chuchota-t-il en caressant doucement l'érection imposante qu'il sentait sous sa main.

- Non ! Gémit Ron. Enlève ta main.

- Non. Je crois que s'il n'est pas là, déclara Blaise en appuyant un peu plus sur le sexe gorgé de sang, il doit être dans un endroit fort intéressant. »

Ron gémit à nouveau, bougeant sans le vouloir son bassin vers la main du vert et argent, voulant soulager la pression.

Sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, il laissa les deux lèvres du brun embrasser son cou pendant que la main délaissait son érection pour plonger dans son boxer. Cinq doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa hampe et commencèrent un moment de va et vient qui fit gémir Ron sans qu'il ne puisse s'en échapper.

C'était trop bon, vraiment trop bon.

La bouche dans son cou faisait des choses merveilleuses. Elle suçait, mordait, léchait, aspirer sa peau, la rendant sensible.

Et cette main… Merlin, elle était extraordinaire. Elle cajolait son sexe comme jamais il ne l'avait fait lui-même, le laissant pantelant. Il haleta violemment quand le pouce passa sur son gland sensible, étalant le liquide séminal qui commençait déjà à couler.

Les mouvements glissèrent plus rapidement après ça, rendant la caresse plus vive, plus humide, plus délicieuse.

La pression du corps du brun contre le sien plus son pantalon rendaient les choses à la fois plus douloureuses et plus plaisantes. Les gémissements de Ron étaient sans fin. C'était trop bon, vraiment trop bon.

Quand le rythme augmenta encore, Ron crut perdre la tête définitivement. Il était perdu dans un océan de sensations.

Il n'y avait plus que Zabini.

Zabini et son souffle haletant dans son cou qui le rendait fou.

Zabini et son corps contre le sien définitivement masculin qui lui faisait éprouver un plaisir quasi bestial.

Zabini et son sexe qui s'appuyait contre sa cuisse, l'excitant encore plus.

Zabini et sa putain de main douée qui l'amenait doucement mais sûrement au septième siècle.

Quand l'autre main du noir passa sous son t-shirt pour pincer un de ses tétons durcis pendant que l'autre pressait ses testicules, il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure à sang pour ne pas hurler son plaisir.

Sa tête ballotait de droite à gauche contre le mur. Il était perdu, il ne réalisait même pas qui était en train de lui donner ce plaisir. Il prenait juste.

Blaise, lui, se délectait des sons hautement érotiques que le rouquin produisait dans ses bras, prenant soin de le marquer comme sien, aspirant la peau pâle jusqu'à ce qu'une marque rouge apparaisse.

Il était lui aussi excité au possible et aurait aimé qu'on s'occupe de sa verge tendue mais demander quelque chose à Ron à ce moment précis semblait trop exigeant.

Il n'était même pas sûr de se rappeler de son nom. C'était la première fois qu'une personne, tout sexe confondu le touchait ainsi. C'était tout simplement trop bon.

Il se sentait décoller doucement, les étoiles commençant à danser devant ses yeux. Et puis dans une caresse un peu plus dure qu les autres, il vint dans la main de Blaise.

Et voir ce dernier jouir suffit au Serpentard pour venir à son tour, sans même se toucher.

Le roux était réellement bandant quand il prenait du plaisir, plus que bandant.

Blaise enfouit sa tête dans le cou du rouquin, cherchant à retrouver sa respiration, il n'y avait aucun bruit autour d'eux, seuls leurs souffles haletants venaient briser le silence.

Blaise se remit plus vite de son orgasme que Ron et retrouva quelques forces pour s'éloigner du roux. Il retira sa main du pantalon du rouge et or, le bref contact fit gémir doucement Ron qui était encore au septième ciel.

Ses yeux étaient entrouverts, brumeux, regardant vaguement autour d'eux.

Quand il vit le Serpentard porter sa main couverte de sperme à sa bouche et la lécher comme si c'était la meilleure sucrerie au monde, Ron se sentit redevenir dur à nouveau, face à ce spectacle hautement érotique.

Il ne lâcha pas Blaise du regard, ne réalisant pas que ce type était la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde, celui ayant tatoué un lion pervers sur ses fesses.

Cela lui passait au dessus de la tête, ainsi, quand deux lèvres pleines se posèrent sur les siennes, il ne résista pas et ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour accueillir cette langue qu'il savait douée. Vraiment douée. Le baiser était passionné, les langues se cherchaient, s'enlaçaient, se taquinaient.

Blaise fouillait l'antre du rouquin, volant son souffle, s'imprégnant de sa saveur. Ron se laissait faire, répondant passivement au baiser, profitant plus qu'autre chose.

Les bruits de succions avaient remplacé ceux des respirations hachées qui résonnaient dans les couloirs.

Blaise suçota légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Ron avant de déposer quelques baisers papillons sur ses lèvres rougies puis enfin, il se détacha de lui. Un sourire appréciateur se dessina sur son visage. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi au rouquin, ce dernier se serait laissé faire.

Il était doué, il le savait déjà mais là… Le spectacle était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Provocateur, joueur, priant pour que ces quelques minutes au septième ciel effacent la rancœur de Ron, il lui lança :

« - Si tu as encore un petit problème de ce genre… Tu n'as qu'à venir me voir, c'est un peu de ma faute après tout. Je me dois de t'aider… à te soulager. »

Ca ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, pensa Blaise, avec un léger sourire lubrique accroché aux lèvres.

Ron était toujours dans son monde, adossé contre le mur, pantelant, le souffle court, les jambes tremblantes, les yeux dans le vide, les joues rouge. Il était délicieusement sexy dans cette position.

Si Blaise s'était écouté, il l'aurait repris dans ses bras et lui aurait refait subir les derniers outrages. Néanmoins, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il joue avec sa chance et il se décida à abandonner le rouquin dans le couloir. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il pourrait à nouveau l'embrasser comme un fou. Il ferait tout pour.

Il ne fit pas attention aux battements accélérés de son cœur qui semblait s'emballer pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Il se contenta de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres gonflées puis de partir d'une démarche nonchalante.

Ron mit un certain temps à retrouver ses pensées, à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand ce fut le cas, il se redressa brusquement.

Merlin tout puissant, ne lui dites pas qu'il s'était fait… masturber par Zabini.

Pourtant, rien qu'en sentant l'humidité dans son boxer et l'image insistante de ce dernier léchant ses doigts couverts de son sperme, il savait que c'était la réalité.

Face à cette vérité, Ron pâlit dangereusement avant de rosir un peu puis de carrément rougir au point de ressembler à une tomate bien mûre. Puis il repâlit un peu et finit par tourner au jaune.

Il voulait mourir ! Plus jamais il ne sortirait ! Le monde était trop cruel !

Ou trop bon ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en se rappelant de Zabini et de ses talents cachés.

Non, ne surtout pas penser cela ! Il haïssait Zabini et ses putains de talents cachés. Même s'il était arrivé à déloger son lion de ses fesses, ce qu'il lui avait fait était pire !

Plus jamais il ne pourrait se regarder dans une glace. Plus JA-MAIS ! Remonté mais aussi troublé, Ron prit la direction de son dortoir et se décida à aller se terrer sous les couettes de son lit et de ne plus jamais quitter ce dernier. Jamais de la vie !

**BZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW**

« - Ron si tu ne sors pas de ce lit TOUT DE SUITE, je vais chercher Rogue et tu vas voir qu'il te fera sortir de ce fichu dortoir ! Claqua Hermione.

- Tu sais qu'elle en est vraiment capable Ron, commenta Harry.

- Rogue ne veut plus me voir et jamais il n'aidera un Gryffondor, je ne sortirais pas, grogna Ron ! »

Hermione serra les dents, elle avait tout tenté pour faire sortir son idiot de meilleur ami de son lit. Rien ! Même les pires menaces ne semblaient pas l'effrayer, comme s'il avait subi un traumatisme bien plus horrible que tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais imaginer.

Et quel traumatisme !

En attendant, il était bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours et malgré l'acharnement de Harry et de tous ses camarades de dortoir plus le sien, Hermione n'obtenait aucun résultat.

Elle avait d'abord essayé la méthode douce, parlant gentiment au rouquin, essayant de savoir ce qui n'allait pas puis face au mutisme de celui-ci, elle s'était doucement mais sûrement énervéd et semblait sur le point d'étriper Ron.

Harry voyait bien l'agacement de la brune et il en était désolé. En allant la chercher, il pensait vraiment qu'elle arriverait à raisonner Ron.

Hier, Harry avait décidé de passer sa nuit dans la tour de Gryffondor, voulant passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami.

Depuis qu'il était avec Drago, il avait remarqué qu'il l'avait un peu délaissé et il en était désolé.

Mais quand ce dernier était rentré, il avait refusé de parler, il semblait étrange et avait été se coucher, habillé. Harry n'avait rien dit mais il ne pensait pas que la situation était si grave.

Ron refusait tout simplement de se lever et d'aller en cours. Ou même de se lever tout court.

Il restait terrer sous sa couverture, de mauvaise humeur, ne réagissant à aucune menace. Même Rogue ne l'effrayait pas. Il faut dire que Ron avait raison, jamais Rogue ne les aiderait.

Mais peut-être que son Serpentard à lui arriverait à résoudre les choses.

« - Ecoute Mione, tu n'as qu'à aller en cours et moi je vais me charger de le sortir de là, t'en fais pas, j'ai ma petite idée. »

Ron ne réagit même pas au sourire sadique de Harry et resta amorphe dans son lit, simplement accroché au matelas au cas où on utiliserait la force.

Hermione hocha la tête puis avec un dernier regard noir envers le roux, elle partit. Harry attendit quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de Ron. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

« - Si tu ne veux pas nous parler, je peux aller chercher Drago. En plus d'être un dieu du sexe, je suis sûr qu'il pourra t'aider et t'écouter. »

Harry croyait sincèrement que cette phrase allait faire réagir son meilleur ami mais rien. Même pas une grimace d'horreur ou autre. Cette fois, Harry était vraiment agacé. Sa patience s'était faite la malle.

Si la méthode douce ne marchait pas, il essaierait la forte. Il se releva, agrippa le bras du rouquin et se mit à tirer dessus.

Ron tint bon, il était plus grand qu'Harry, il avait l'avantage. Et il avait raison Harry eut beau tirer de toutes ses forces, il ne réussit pas à faire bouger le rouquin, juste à le déshabiller un peu.

Et juste avant de chuter au sol, différence de force oblige, Harry eut juste le temps de voir un éclat doré. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un… tatouage.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Depuis quand Ron avait un tatouage ? Et puis soudain, tout devint clair dans sa tête.

Trop perturbé pour insister, il laissa Ron tranquille et partit en cours. Il réfléchit toute la journée.

Ron n'avait pas de tatouage avant qu'il ne lui parle du sien. Il n'avait pas pu se le faire hier, il était resté à l'infirmerie toute la journée et après il était rentré au dortoir, dans un drôle état certes.

Mais pour lui, c'était impossible que Ron se soit fait tatouer hier.

Mais avant-hier, c'était nettement plus probable. Il savait que Zabini quitter ses toilettes tard le soir. Et Ron y était allé. Et il s'était fait tatouer.

Et c'était ça, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, qui avait déclenché le malaise de Ron. Il n'allait pas bien.

Et tout ça c'était la faute de Zabini. Et bien qu'il apprécie le jeune homme, Ron restait et resterait son meilleur ami. Et si on touchait à son meilleur ami, on s'en prenait à lui. Zabini avait donc raison d'avoir peur, il avait désormais de sérieux problèmes.

**BZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW**

Drago Malfoy était installé à son bureau, concentré sur un devoir de métamorphose, toujours son attitude hautaine collée à son visage quand un Gryffondor mal léché débarqua dans sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef.

Le blond qui ne pensait pas que son griffon était de mauvaise humeur lui envoya un micro-sourire en le voyant. Il posa sa plume, ayant soudainement une occupation plus plaisante que son devoir.

Il se leva et s'approcha de son petit-ami pour lui dire bonjour comme il le fallait, c'est-à-dire en lui roulant la pelle du siècle. Néanmoins ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« - Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi ! Claqua Harry.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si important ? Grogna Drago qui ne voulait vraiment pas parler.

- Il y a que ton meilleur ami a fait quelque chose au mien et que ce dernier a décidé de se cloitrer dans notre dortoir.

- Et ? Demanda le blond.

- Et quoi ?

- En quoi cela me concerne ? Weasley et Zabini font ce qu'ils veulent.

- C'est ton meilleur ami Malfoy ! Il s'est attaqué au mien.

- Je te le répète, commença Drago qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, ce que fait Zabini n'est pas ce que je fais, s'il y a un problème, va lui parler à lui.

- Non, je dois m'occuper de Ron. Toi, par contre, tu vas aller parler à Zabini et lui dire de régler le problème de suite s'il ne veut pas que je me charge de lui.

- Et tu crois que je vais faire ça parce que ?

- Pas de sexe tant que Ron ne va pas mieux, lâcha tout simplement Harry. Va parler à Zabini et réglez le problème ! »

Puis sans un regard pour son petit-ami, Harry partit remonté, laissant Drago seul, tout aussi remonté contre son Golden Boy.

Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui donner des ordres comme ça ?

On ne donne pas d'ordre à un Malfoy. Jamais.

Il ne ferait pas ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse. Abstinence. Comme s'il pourrait tenir. Bien sûr que non. Certes, il avait une force de caractère assez impressionnante et au lit, il devait faire preuve d'imagination pour faire plier le Gryffondor et faire en sorte que celui-ci le supplie.

Bien sûr, le jeu en valait la chandelle. A chaque fois.

S'imaginer privé du corps du brun serait certes un supplice pour Drago. Mais ce n'est pas comme si cela arriverait. Harry ne pourrait pas résister. N'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Le doute commença à s'insinuer doucement en lui. Et si Potter ne bluffait pas ? Quand on abordait le sujet Weasley, ce dernier était très sensible à la moindre moquerie.

Combien de fois s'étaient-ils disputés à cause de ça ? Drago réalisa soudainement que la menace du rouge et or était très sérieuse et qu'il était capable de le priver de sexe parce que Zabini avait abîmé Weasley.

Le vert et agent sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Pas contre Harry, non. Ni contre Weasley. Mais contre Zabini, c'était une tout autre histoire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Drago se trouvait dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard, cherchant son meilleur ami du regard.

Il était seul dans le dortoir, allongé sur son lit, les pieds dans le vide, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

Malfoy s'approcha, le menton levé, le regard noir, plus que jamais il ressemblait à son père, il était réellement effrayant.

Mais cet effet n'avait jamais rien fait chez Zabini qui ne bougea pas d'un cil quand il vit le blond s'approchait de lui.

Il ignora complètement ce dernier ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

« - Zabini ! Bouge tes fesses, je te veux dans mon dortoir dans cinq minutes, sinon tu peux dire adieu à tes bijoux de famille !

- Honnêtement Dray, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes combines tordues, si tu veux te venger de quelqu'un, va voir Théo ou Pansy, elle est forte pour ça.

- Mon dortoir, cinq minutes, claqua Drago. »

Puis il partit. Son ton montrait que toute objection n'était pas la bienvenue. Blaise soupira, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il n'y allait pas, Drago allait le faire chier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il avait déjà assez de problèmes qui comprenaient sa mort certaine aussi.

Il se décida à y aller, il hocherait simplement la tête à tout ce que son meilleur ami lui dirait et tout irait pour le mieux. Et puis comme ça, il pourrait continuer à penser à Weasley.

Il ne l'avait pas vu en cours aujourd'hui. C'était sans mieux comme ça, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir de se jeter sur lui s'il le voyait.

Rien que de penser à la soirée d'hier soir le faisait durcir comme jamais un mec ou une fille ne l'avait fait.

Putain, Weasley avait un effet de fou sur lui et son corps. Il se savait attiré par le roux et ses fesses à damner un saint.

Mais il était en train de se dire que peut-être il n'était pas seulement attiré par Weasley. Peut-être que c'était bien plus qu'une simple attirance, quelque chose de plus profond.

Et il n'était pas sûr d'être dérangé par ses sentiments alors qu'il aurait dû l'être. Il était définitivement en train de tomber amoureux de Weasley.

Mais ce dernier devait sûrement le haïr en ce moment. Il le détestait et rien que cette pensée lui pinçait le cœur.

Il ferma les yeux et chassa ses pensées dérangeantes.

Ne pas y penser.

Il afficha un visage fermé et se rendit dans la chambre de préfet de Drago. Quand il y entra, ce dernier l'attendait en tapant du pied. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas être si simple que ça.

Blaise alla se laisser tomber sur le lit du blond, s'affalant de tout son long. Drago grogna face à ce manque total de classe.

« - En quoi puis-je t'aider ? Demanda finalement Blaise, voulant se débarrasser de cette corvée au plus vite.

- Weasley !

- Quoi Weasley ? Questionna aussitôt le brun, tout de suite plus tendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Zabini ?

- Je…

- Peu importe en fait ! Répare ta connerie ou sinon tu vas savoir ce que ça fait d'être dans ma ligne de tir.

- Arrête de te prendre pour un tyran terrifiant, tu n'en es même pas l'ébauche, claqua méchamment Blaise. Et ensuite, en quoi ce qui se passe entre Weasley et moi, en admettant qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous deux ce qui n'est pas le cas, te regarde-t-il ?

- Ca me regarde depuis que Potter a débarqué dans ma chambre en me disant de régler votre histoire sinon pas de sexe.

- Désolé Dray mais tes problèmes avec Potter ne me regardent pas. Maintenant, je crois que je vais te laisser.

- Tes problèmes avec Weasley ne me regardent pas non plus mais tu n'irais nul part, déclara Drago en pointant sa baguette sur Blaise qui arrête tout de suite de bouger. Je n'ai peut-être pas l'allure d'un tyran mais tu sais que je n'hésiterais pas à te lancer un sort.

- Parle à ton griffon, raisonne-le et fin de l'histoire.

- Aucune chance que ton plan marche.

- C'est embêtant parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance que les choses avec Weasley s'arrangent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Zabini ? »

Blaise soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant. Mais d'un côté, Drago était son meilleur ami. Il était là pour le comprendre, le conseiller. Enfin autant que pouvait le faire un Malfoy.

Il soupira, réfléchit encore quelques secondes puis finit par abdiquer.

« - Ok… Euh… Tu sais que je suis attiré par Weasley ?

- Merlin ! Ne me dis pas que tu as forcé Weasley à faire quoique ce soit. Si c'est ça, Potter va nous faire la peau à tous les deux.

- Non pas vraiment…

- Comment ça pas vraiment ? Je ne plaisante pas Blaise, Potter en est capable. Tu n'es quand même pas si désespéré.

- Il était consentant Dray ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, arrête s'il te plait. Je pense juste qu'il n'a pas trop réalisé et qu'il regrette. Ca avec le tatouage fait qu'il ne veut pas sortir.

- Un tatouage? Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là ça ?

- J'ai fait un tatouage à Weasley, sauf que j'ai merdé pendant que je lançais le sort et maintenant, le tatouage est obsédé par ses fesses, ce qui provoque une réaction très _dure_ chez Weasley. Ne fais pas cette grimace dégoutée Malfoy. Bref, il avait un petit problème _de tension_ que j'ai soulagé et il a clairement pris son pied mais il me déteste. Imagine toi si ton pire ennemi te masturber… Non, oublie ce que j'ai dit, je sais quel effet ça te ferait…

- Je vois… Je vois, répéta Drago, légèrement ébahi.

- Et tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle dans l'histoire ? Je suis en train de tomber amoureux du mec qui me hait le plus sur cette planète.

- Si tu touches à Harry…, menaça Drago.

- Pas lui ! Tout le monde ne tourne pas autour de ton Survivant.

- Non, évidemment. Il tourne autour de moi !

- T'es con ! »

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Drago qui ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Blaise fit de même, repensant à l'unique baiser que Ron lui avait donné. Ou plutôt qu'il lui avait pris. Il commençait sérieusement à déprimer quand le blond le sortit de ses pensées sombres.

« - Il faut qu'on trouve un plan. Non plusieurs plans.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour que Weasley te tombe dans les bras.

- Pardon ?

- Il est frustré sexuellement, dès qu'il sera avec toi, tout ira mieux. Il finira par tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de toi et vous aurez pleins de petites portées ! Et je retrouverais **mon** Potter !

- De bébés !

- Les Weasley prolifèrent comme des lapins !

- Je t'emmerde Malfoy !

- Je sais, prend une feuille et note, j'ai pleins d'idées.

- Ca promet… »

Drago ne répondit rien et se frotta les mains, un sourire inquiétant dessiné sur ses lèvres.

**BZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW**

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, Harry était certain d'une chose, les Serpentards n'étaient pas capable d'une once de romantisme.

Juste après sa visite plutôt sèche dans la chambre de Drago où Harry lui avait promis l'abstinence, ce dernier était retourné dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et avait longuement discuté avec Ron.

Ce dernier avait fini par se confier à lui, lui parlant de ses doutes, de la perte de ses repères, etc. Harry s'était senti mal pour lui et s'était excusé de ne pas avoir été plus présent.

Bien évidemment, Ron n'avait pas parlé de Zabini ou de ses doutes sur sa sexualité, encore plus remise en cause par le plaisir fou qu'il avait pris dans les bras du noir.

Le lendemain, Ron était retourné en cours, toujours morose mais moins déprimé.

A côté, Harry avait appris par Drago tout ce qui s'était passé avec Zabini et bien qu'au début, il avait failli lui refaire le portrait, il s'était laissé convaincre par son copain que ce dernier était vraiment amoureux de Ron et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, ils avaient trouvé des idées infaillibles pour que les deux finissent ensemble.

Harry avait fini par lever l'abstinence aussi, le soir même, quand il avait vu que son petit-ami pouvait être si fleur bleue.

Et il s'était lourdement trompé.

Ron avait eu une semaine éprouvante à cause de leurs soi disant plans infaillibles. Drago avait par exemple proposé de transformer le petit-déjeuner de Ron en une magnifique couronne de roses en forme de cœur avec une déclaration attaché à la patte d'une colombe incluse à la couronne.

En soi, c'était mignon à souhait.

Mais priver Ron de petit-déjeuner était déjà cruel mais en plus, comme il fallait inventer le sort car aucun n'avait l'effet de transformer les petits-déjeuners en fleurs, Drago avait décidé de modifier un sort.

Ce qui avait lamentablement raté et le repas du rouquin lui avait explosé à la figure.

Ron avait donc désormais peur des saucisses.

Il y avait aussi eu la tentative sous la douche. Ron avait fini ébouillanté.

En cours de métamorphose où Ron s'était transformé par accident en araignée, sa plus grande phobie. Il s'était aperçu dans une glace et s'était évanoui sous forme animal.

Bref, que des ratés et Harry avait décidé de s'en mêler ou Ron finirait à Ste Mangouste avant la fin de l'année.

Il avait donc réuni les deux Serpentards et avait cherché une idée romantique qui n'incluait pas de sorts modifiés ou de transformer quoique ce soit !

Il avait été très clair avec Drago d'ailleurs qui avait des idées vraiment effrayantes qui étaient loin d'être romantique aux yeux du Gryffondor.

Bref, après des heures de discussion, des disputes entre Harry et Drago où Blaise se demandait s'il n'était pas de trop, après tout bien que cela concernait sa future relation avec Ron, il n'était pas _obligé_ de donner son avis, c'est ce que Drago et Harry lui avaient fait gentiment comprendre, ils avaient fini par trouver l'idée romantique du siècle !

En fait, Blaise l'avait en tête depuis un long moment mais elle avait été rejetée plusieurs fois.

Finalement, elle avait été acceptée car elle n'était dangereuse ni irréalisable. Bien qu'Harry la pensait peut-être trop… _déshabillée _pour Ron, il n'avait pas mieux en tête.

La seule condition était que Blaise soit honnête avec Ron et lui dévoile ses sentiments. Ce dernier avait accepté en grimaçant, pas vraiment ravi mais s'il le fallait, il le ferait.

Harry avait alors accepté et avait été chargé de convaincre Ron ce qui n'était pas la tâche la plus facile dans l'histoire.

**BZRWBZRWBZRWBZRW**

« - Ron, je ne peux pas y aller sans risquer de me faire tuer par Drago mais j'ai promis à cette personne de l'aider. C'est pour sa future carrière. Je ne pensais pas que Drago ne voudrait pas, j'avais oublié qu'il était jaloux comme un pou.

- C'est non Harry !

- S'il te plait Ron ! J'ai promis de l'aider !

- Eh bien aide-le !

- En t'envoyant ! Je ne peux pas aller me faire masser ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça a été dur de convaincre Drago de me laisser prendre ma douche dans les vestiaires du Quidditch.

- Je ne vais pas aller me foutre à poil devant une personne que je ne connais pas pour te rendre service Harry, meilleur ami ou pas.

- Tu n'as pas à te déshabiller entièrement, juste à enlever le haut. Et après tu profites d'un massage gratuit. Tu comprends, c'est son rêve de devenir masseur, il va passer son concours dans quelques jours, il faut qu'il assure.

- Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire le nom de cette mystérieuse personne. Qui est un gars ! Je ne suis pas gay Harry, clama Ron pour lui-même plus que pour Harry, de toute façon, aucun des deux n'y croyaient.

- Sache juste que je confierais ma vie à cette personne, ça devrait te suffire.

- La dernière fois, je me suis retrouvé avec un tatouage pervers, excuse-moi de douter de tes connaissances.

- Ok… C'est Goyle…

- QUOIII ! Tu crois que je vais aller me faire masser par Goyle en personne ? »

Ron se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait avoir quand il vit qu'Harry était plié en deux.

Il grogna, grimaça puis se rendant compte que rien ne serait pire que Goyle et qu'il ne pouvait pas dire non à Harry, il céda et accepta d'aller se faire masser par cet inconnu.

En se rendant dans la Salle sur Demande, pas un instant il n'imagina qu'il fonçait droit dans un piège.

Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il pense à Zabini et il refusait de penser à Zabini. Déjà qu'il devait supporter son lion pervers qui ne se lassait pas de squatter ses fesses, il ne voulait pas en plus penser à son « propriétaire ».

Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

A chaque fois que le tatouage descendait trop bas, il était obligé de courir aux toilettes pour se soulager et immanquablement, les images de l'étreinte passionnelle qu'il avait échangé avec Zabini lui revenait en tête.

Pire, s'il ne pensait pas à cette scène torride, il ne pouvait pas jouir. Il n'y avait que Zabini qui l'excitait.

Admettre qu'il était gay était horrible pour Ron mais en plus qu'il soit uniquement attiré par Zabini était pire.

Il essayait de faire bonne figure mais il se sentait vide. Il se dégoûtait lui-même et n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'estime qu'il avait pour lui-même. C'était dur…

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il savait que si Zabini l'embrassait ou le touchait encore comme la dernière fois, il se laisserait faire. Parce qu'il était faible. Il avait toujours été faible.

Ron sortit de ses pensées quand il arriva devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Il prit une grande inspiration puis entra. La surprise qui l'envahit quand il entra se dessina sur son visage.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était magnifique ! La salle était plongée dans la pénombre, seules les bougies flottantes qui lévitaient permettaient de voir autour.

Il y avait des pétales de roses partout et une délicieuse odeur d'huiles de différents parfums embaumait toutes la pièce. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait la table de massage.

Ron trouvait la décoration de toute beauté mais quelque chose le chiffonnait. Il était presque sûr qu'aucun centre de massage, luxueux soit-il, n'offrait une telle ambiance et que pour un massage test, les choses étaient vraiment soignées. Trop soignées.

Un moment, Ron pensa que la personne qui devait le masser pensait qu'Harry viendrait et qu'il avait fait tout ça pour lui dévoiler sa flamme. Mais tout le monde savait que le Golden Boy était amoureux de l'héritier Malfoy et que les sentiments étaient réciproques, très réciproques puisque ce dernier aurait tué le premier qui aurait regardé un peu trop son Harry.

Cette déco était donc pour lui.

Tout cela sentait le piège à pied nez. Il était sûr que s'il se retournait, il le verrait derrière lui. Et effectivement, en pivotant sur lui-même, Ron tomba sur un Blaise Zabini plus beau que jamais avec une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux qui le fit déglutir.

Merde ! Il s'était encore fait avoir…

« - Zabini.

- Ron.

- Pas la peine de s'attarder en formules polies, peu importe ce que tu veux ou _comptais _faire, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Oublie-moi. »

Sur ces paroles, Ron s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, fier de lui. Ce qu'il avait dit semblait avoir un minimum de sens, il n'avait pas reluqué Zabini ni montré qu'il le désirait alors qu'il ne l'aurait pas dû.

Malheureusement, il ne put pas s'enfuir comme il le désirait. Une main ferme agrippa son avant-bras, le forçant à se retourner.

« - Je veux qu'on parle.

- De quoi ? Cracha Ron.

- Je veux m'excuser.

- De quoi ? Répéta-t-il encore une fois. D'avoir fait exprès de me coller un lion pervers sur le cul ou de m'avoir masturbé en plein milieu d'un couloir sans mon consentement.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de te débattre à ce moment.

- J'étais dans un moment de faiblesse et t'en as profité. Tu t'es bien foutu de la gueule avec tes copains Serpentards ? Le truc c'est que tu regrettes de pas avoir de preuve alors tu as décidé de retenter ton coup ce soir, pensant que j'étais assez con pour me faire avoir une troisième fois.

- Tu te rends compte que ton raisonnement est totalement stupide hein ? C'est Potter qui t'envoie. Si je te blessais, il me ferait la peau. Ecoutes Ron… Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de te dire ça et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour parler de sentiments. Rien que cette semaine catastrophique montre à quel point je suis incapable d'exprimer mes sentiments.

- Attends… comment ça cette semaine ? Tout ce qui m'est arrivé était de ta faute ? Éructa Ron.

- C'étaient les idées de Drago, je voulais depuis le début t'offrir ce massage mais soi disant que ce n'était pas assez spectaculaire et après Potter s'en ait mêlé et a refusé parce que c'était une atteinte à ta vertu, enfin, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai dû faire pour avoir ce moment avec toi. Ce moment où je pourrais te dire que j'ai… des sentiments pour toi, Ronald Weasley. Que tu me plais et que j'aimerais avoir ma chance avec toi.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je sortir avec toi ? Qui te dis que je suis gay ?

- Tu n'as aucune raison de sortir avec moi mis à part pour le sexe mais je ne crois pas que ce soit mon argument le plus génial. Je suis un con, je suis possessif, j'ai un humour lourd selon Drago et je ne fais pas assez attention aux sentiments des autres mais putain, ce que je te veux Ron. Et dans tous les sens du terme. J'aime te voir rougir comme là, je trouve ça sexy et adorable. J'aime ta façon d'être, ta façon naturelle d'agir, ta compassion . J'aime tout chez toi Ron. Et pour ce qui est de ton côté gay, je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler la scène dans le couloir si ?

- Parlons en Zabini, tu prétends avoir des sentiments pour moi mais tu profites de moi, tu me tatoues ce truc sur mes fesses !

- Je suis désolé pour le tatouage, ce n'était pas volontaire. C'est juste que… Tu as une chute de reins à damner un saint et que j'y pensais en lançant le sort et voilà… Mais ce n'était pas intentionné ! Et dans le couloir… Je suis un homme, tu m'as mis dans un état, je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir. Je t'ai dit que j'étais égoïste et que je pensais à moi avant tout. »

Ron ne répondit rien, totalement perdu. Zabini l'aimait. Ou semblait avoir des sentiments forts pour lui. Il le désirait comme lui le désirait. Et s'il avait fait de sa vie un enfer, c'était par accident. Que faire ? Pourrait-il l'aimer ? Pourquoi se posait la question . Ok, il le désirait, mais sortir avec un homme ! Avec un Serpentard ! Il ne voulait pas perdre ses repères, accepter le Serpentard revenait à les abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était même pas la question de l'aimer ou pas. C'était qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas abandonner ce qui lui restait. Il pouvait pardonner Zabini, parce que même s'il refusait de l'admettre, le peu qu'il avait vu dans les toilettes lui avait plu. Il aurait pu s'entendre avec lui et il le désirait, ça aurait pu le faire. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas.

« - Je suis désolé mais non, ce n'est pas possible. Je te pardonne mais non, oublie-moi. »

Il voulait encore partir, s'éloigner de cet endroit maudit qui lui serrait le cœur. Mais Blaise le tenait toujours. Il essaya de se dégager. Rien n'y fit, Blaise ne lâcha pas sa main.

« - Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?

- Lâche-moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Lâche-moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- LACHE-MOI ! Hurla Ron ! Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi ok ? Je ne peux pas ? Parce que même si tu me plais, même si ça pourrait le faire, même si je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi, même si… Je ne peux pas ! L'attirance et les peut-être ne me forgeront pas une identité. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Avant j'étais celui qui risquait sa vie tous les jours, le meilleur ami de Harry Potter, l'hétérosexuel et celui qui pouvait faire chier les Serpentards.

- Et tu n'es plus ce Ron là ? Demanda Blaise d'une voix calme.

- Non ! Harry passe son temps avec Malfoy, Voldemort est mort, je ne risque plus ma vie, je vire gay et les Serpentards deviennent… romantique. Je ne suis plus que le sixième enfant Weasley, maladroit.

- J'ai failli te tuer, ce n'est pas si romantique que ça ! Relativisa Blaise.

- Peu importe… »

Blaise eut un petit rire avant de lâcher le poignet de Ron et de prendre son visage en coupe.

« - Je vais essayer d'être romantique sans attenter à ta vie ! Tu es Ron Weasley. Un héro de guerre courageux, décoré par l'ordre de merlin première classe. Tu fais parti des gays les plus sexys de la planète. Et tu es le plus courageux des Gryffondors. Le lion, je l'avais dessiné en pensant à toi. Il n'était que pour toi. Parce que tu es Ron Weasley, l'homme qui me fait craquer. Celui qui m'aimera. »

Ron ne disait rien, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Lâche-moi ? Non, pas après une telle déclaration. Il ne savait pas si ce Ron Weasley lui plaisait mais il voulait bien être l'homme qui pouvait être avec un Serpentard romantique.

Personne ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir aussi important. Non personne. Il se sentait fondre comme de la neige au soleil.

Et quand Blaise se pencha pour se saisir de ses lèvres, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller.

Au début, ce n'était que deux bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Puis doucement, elles commencèrent à se mouvoir, se taquinant, se redécouvrant, s'apprenant. Blaise s'amusait à mordiller tour à tour la lèvre inférieure puis la supérieure. Il la suçota légèrement faisant gémir Ron qui finit par entrouvrir la bouche.

Aussitôt Blaise faufila sa langue dans la bouche du rouquin et commença un ballet avec sa voisine. Le baiser devint plus passionné, plus profond, plus exigeant.

Les langues se cherchaient, s'enlaçaient avant de se séparer. Blaise descendit ses mains, une se stoppa dans la nuque de Ron l'autre, dans le creux de ses reins et il le rapprocha de lui, le forçant à se cambrer un peu, le baiser devenant encore plus sensuel, plus fort.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Leurs fronts se collèrent et ils restèrent là, sans bouger, sans parler, juste se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Puis Blaise enlaça son Gryffondor et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

« - Je te dois un massage je crois ? Chuchota Blaise dans son oreille ce qui fit frissonner le rouquin qui ne put qu'hocher la tête par sûr de savoir ce qu'il venait d'accepter. »

Blaise s'écarta, un sourire pervers collé aux lèvres qui fit déglutir Ron à nouveau, il allait se faire manger, il le sentait. Le Serpentard fit glisser ses mains sur le torse du roux avant de les loger sur sa taille puis d'un geste souple, il lui retira son t-shirt et le balança dans un coin de la pièce.

« - C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'enlèves mon t-shirt.

- J'aime te déshabiller, murmura Blaise en déposant un baiser sur sa clavicule qui fit haleter le rouquin. »

Tout en embrassant le torse pâle et imberbe, Blaise fit descendre ses mains sur la ceinture du pantalon et le déboutonna, le faisant glisser sur les longues jambes de Ron qui s'en débarrassa sans en être vraiment conscient. Il se retrouva en boxer devant le regard affamé de Blaise qui le dévorait des yeux. Il passa sa main tendrement sur sa joue en une légère caresse.

« - Tu es tellement beau…, sa main continua sa course sur le corps d'albâtre avant de s'arrêter sur son entrejambe qu'il pressa doucement, faisant haleter durement Ron, tellement sexy quand tu prends du plaisir. »

Blaise continua sa caresse sur l'érection emprisonnée dans le bout de tissu en se délectant des gémissements de Ron, en continuant de lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille. Tantôt crus, tantôt amoureux, ils faisaient perdre la tête à Ron plus que la caresse sur son sexe.

Certes, la main était talentueuse mais les mots de Blaise l'emmenaient dans un monde de pur félicité. Le souffle chaud du jeune homme lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps et il finit par rejeter la tête en arrière. C'était trop bon.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand la main de Blaise plongea dans son boxer et enserra son érection pour commencer des mouvements de va-et-vient frénétiques.

De son autre main, il entoura la taille du roux et le rapprocha de son corps si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il bougeait son poignet, il caressait sa propre érection. Bientôt, les deux jeunes hommes gémirent en concert, ils étaient au bord de la jouissance, c'était bon, bien trop bon.

Dans un éclat de lucidité, Blaise se rappela que le corps du rouquin était à lui pour toujours ou du moins pour une durée indéterminée qu'il ferait tout pour prolonger et qu'il pouvait prendre tout son temps pour faire crier de plaisir son Gryffondor préféré.

Et voyant que le roux n'allait pas tarder à jouir, il retira la main de son boxer. Il eut un petit rire amusé quand il entendit les geignements mécontents de Ron.

Ce dernier se fichait de savoir qu'à cet instant, il était totalement alangui et offert dans les bras d'un homme, il voulait tout simplement que la caresse sur son sexe gorgé de sang continue mais malgré ses protestations, Blaise s'écarta totalement lui.

Néanmoins, il dut vite le reprendre dans ses bras car le rouge et or tenait à peine debout. Il avait le souffle rapide, les yeux embrumés par le plaisir. Le brun eut un sourire attendri et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, laissant courir sa langue sur la peau pâle. Ron gémit doucement sous cette caresse humide.

« - Je compte vraiment te faire ce message mais avant…, il fit descendre le boxer de Ron, essayant de ne pas trop fixer l'érection rougie et humide du rouquin qui aurait pu le faire jouir sur le coup, débarrassons-nous du superficiel. »

L'air frais sur son corps fit prendre conscience à Ron qu'il était totalement nu, exposé à la vue du Serpentard qui n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de le dévorer du regard. Il rougit brusquement, ayant un geste pour cacher sa nudité mais Blaise maintint la main qui allait couvrir l'intimité du roux.

Ce dernier rougit encore plus et ses oreilles prirent une teinte carmin tout à fait adorable aux yeux du brun. Il se pencha pour les embrasser tour à tour.

« - Tu es tellement… mignon, murmura-t-il amusé.  
- Je ne suis pas mignon, protesta Ron.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment !  
- Viens, chuchota Blaise. »

Il obligea à Ron à venir s'allonger sur le ventre sur la table de massage. Ce dernier émit un gémissement quand son érection se retrouva compressée entre son ventre et la planche matelassée. Cela fit rire Blaise et Ron essaya de se relever pour le fusiller du regard mais dans son mouvement, son gland frotta à nouveau contre la table et il ne put que gémir piteusement.

Blaise rigola de nouveau et le Gryffondor qui retrouvait ses esprits le maudit pour les générations à venir. Mais bien que le Serpentard riait gentiment de son rouquin, il n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Son érection était douloureusement serrée dans son pantalon et il finit par s'en débarrasser.

Dans la foulée, il envoya aussi valser son boxer, ça ne lui servirait pas pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Le vert et argent se pencha et murmura au roux de se détendre. Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête et enfouit son visage rouge entre ses bras.

L'envie du métis lui rongeait le bas ventre, il mourait de désir pour lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir face aux pensées qu'il avait.

Il voulait bien admettre qu'il était un peu prude, personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça, personne ne l'avait jamais vu nu et quand Blaise l'avait regardé, il avait eu honte de son corps peut-être trop grand, pas assez musclé, trop blanc mais pourtant, Blaise semblait désespérément le vouloir.

Le vouloir ? Est-ce qu'il irait jusqu'à… le prendre ?

Ron s'empourpra encore plus et ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer les pulsations de son sexe. Il aurait pu jouir comme ça.

Merlin qu'il ne passe pas pour un éjaculateur précoce !

Blaise tout en choisissant une huile gardait un œil sur le rouquin au cas où celui-ci aurait tenté de se faire le malle. On est jamais trop sûr.

En fait, il semblait juste totalement crispé sur la table.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup de lui et posa sa main entre les omoplates du roux. Ce dernier sursauta brutalement.

« - Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de te détendre ? »

Ron ne dit rien et se contenta d'inspirer profondément alors qu'il sentait le brun l'enjambait. Ce dernier s'installa au dessus de ses cuisses, un jambe de chaque côté. Il maintint son poids sur ces dernières, ne voulant pas écraser le Gryffondor.

Il déboucha la bouteille d'huile et s'en enduit les mains. Et puis enfin, il les posa sur les épaules de l'autre sorcier. Il sursauta légèrement et un couinement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sensible le lion !

Blaise commença son massage, détendant les muscles noueux qu'il sentait sous lui. D'abord les épaules où il s'attarda un long moment, tellement le rouquin était nerveux et puis quand enfin tous les muscles se relâchèrent et que le souffle de Ron se fit régulier, il descendit ses doigts le long de son dos, traçant des arabesques sur la peau qui s'offrait à lui.

C'était comme une toile blanche qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisée. Il dessinait tous les motifs qui lui plaisaient, au gré de ses envies, recommençant son œuvre d'art encore et encore. Mais la vraie œuvre d'art était la peau si parfaite du rouquin qui le rendait fou de désir.

Il mourait d'envie de poser ses lèvres sur cette dernière mais il se retint. Il faisait cela avant tout pour le plaisir du roux et pas le sien.

Ce dernier gémissait doucement sous ses caresses. Quand ses doigts s'égarèrent sur ses flancs, il entendit un son étouffé et recommença plusieurs fois avant de comprendre que le rouge et or était chatouilleur à cet endroit.

Un sourire attendri naquit sur les lèvres du brun. Merlin, le Gryffondor le rendait tellement niais mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable qu'il soit chatouilleur à cet endroit.

Ses mains migrèrent finalement sur sa chute de rein et cette fois se fut des gémissements de pure luxure qui sortirent des lèvres du rouquin. Blaise découvrit que le bas du dos du rouquin était une zone érogène chez lui et si son érection s'était _légèrement_ calmée, elle reprit du poil de la bête.

Il malaxa, caressa, taquina toute cette peau et puis finalement, il céda à son désir premier, il posa ses lèvres sur le haut des fesses de Ron.

Ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise, gêné et prit dans un plaisir sans nom. Il bougea doucement du bassin pour faire comprendre au Serpentard qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise mais encore une fois, il ne fit que caresser son érection contre la table.

Sa tête partit en avant, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il haletait, gémissait, criait parfois alors qu'une bouche taquine vénérait ses fesses avec sa langue. Et puis la langue se posa _là_.

Par. Le. Slip. De. Merlin.

C'était horriblement gênant et affreusement délicieux. Il envoya ses hanches vers l'arrière et la caresse se fit plus insistante.

La langue léchait une longue bande de chair puis revenait taquiner l'entrée du corps du roux, n'y entrant jamais.

Blaise n'avait jamais fait ça avant, il aurait dû en être dégoûté mais ce n'était pas le cas. Parce que c'était le corps de Ron et tout était forcément bon chez Ron. Sa langue fit plusieurs fois le tour de son œillet de chair avant d'y entrer légèrement.

Le Gryffondor sentit une chaleur intenable envahir son bas ventre et il commença à murmurer des propos incohérents. Blaise se saisit des fesses du jeune homme pour les écarter et le maintenir en place tout en enfonçant un peu plus sa langue dans l'étroitesse de l'intimité du rouquin.

C'était chaud et il imagina son sexe à l'intérieur. Merlin, il le voulait.

Il continua encore sa caresse puis demanda à Ron de se redresser. Ce dernier se retrouva assis sur les genoux de Blaise, l'érection dure et chaude collée sur ses fesses.

Le jeune homme était horriblement rouge, happant l'air plus que l'aspirant. Blaise lui fit écarter les jambes et la position de Ron devint terriblement indécente.

Les cuisses grandes ouvertes, donnant une vue sur son sexe fièrement dressé, ses testicules et son anus.

Le vert et argent enfouit son visage dans la nuque du roux et entreprit de le marquer comme sien alors que Ron gémissait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il vivait quelque chose d'aussi intense.

Blaise présenta trois doigts aux lèvres du roux. Ce dernier les entrouvrit et le Serpentard fit pénétrer ses derniers dans l'antre humide. La langue du rouge et or les lécha, les suça, les humidifia, découvrant ces trois intrus délicieux.

Quand Blaise les jugea assez mouillés, il les retira de la bouche et les fit courir sur le torse pâle, s'attardant un peu sur les tétons, tirant encore plus de gémissements à Ron qui avait renversé sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Les doigts continuèrent leur chemin, titillant le nombril, caressant le sexe, jouant avec les testicules et puis enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination, devant l'intimité du rouquin.

Sentant le souffle du jeune homme s'accéléra, Blaise l'obligea à tourner la tête pour l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme répondit avec passion au baiser du métis et oublia totalement les doigts qui jouaient près de son entrée. Néanmoins, quand un le pénétra, il se crispa.

Aussitôt, l'autre main de Blaise vint caresser son érection.

« - Détends-toi, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je te le jure. »

Cette phrase murmurait au creux de son oreille fit s'emballer son coeur brusquement. Merlin, ce Serpentard le rendait tellement fou. Comment lui résister alors qu'il était si attentionné ?

Il essaya de faire abstraction de ce doigt qui se mouvait en lui. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais ce n'était pas agréable non plus. C'était plus gênant…

Bientôt un deuxième vint s'ajouter et cette fois, Ron eut une grimace de douleur mais Blaise l'apaisa tout en changeant d'angle pour trouver cette petite glande qui ferait crier le rouquin de plaisir.

Quand il la trouva, il se délecta des cris de surprises que poussaient le Gryffondor. Il ne remarqua même pas le troisième doigt qui vint s'ajouter. C'était toujours plus fort, plus bon. Il en voulait plus. Il s'empalait de lui-même sur les doigts, cherchant à ressentir plus de plaisir.

Les trois doigts en lui étaient agréables mais il ne sentait pas complet… Pas _rempli_.

Ron rougit à cette pensée. Cependant, comme si Blaise arrivait à lire dans ses pensées, il retira ses doigts et l'obligea à se retourner, l'allongeant. Il l'embrassa tendrement et se présenta à son entrée.

« - On va jusqu'au bout ? »

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant en plein débat, rendant Blaise plus tendu qu'il ne l'était déjà. Est-ce qu'il allait le rejeter ? Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ? Merlin, il avait envie de le prendre sauvagement, il fallait que le rouquin lui donne une réponse et vite s'il ne voulait pas faire une connerie. Il crut rêver en entendant Ron lui dire de le prendre.

« - Quoi ? Déglutit-il.  
- Prends-moi, redit le jeune homme. »

Il avait tourné la tête sur le côté tout gêné et Blaise ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois amorça un premier mouvement, pénétrant l'anneau de chair. Merlin tout puissant. Le roux était tellement étroit et chaud qu'il crut qu'il allait jouir sur le coup.

Il respira un bon coup et continua de pénétrer des terres jusqu'à la inviolées. Ron haletait sous lui, serrant désespérément ses hanches. Il aurait sans doute des marques demain… Peu lui importait.

Il attendit que le jeune homme sous lui se détende pour amorcer le premier coup de rein. Quand la douleur disparut, Ron remua doucement des hanches et Blaise sut qu'il pouvait bouger. Il ressortit et se renfonça plusieurs fois, le faisant gémir doucement.

Au bout de quelques coups de reins, il trouva enfin sa prostate, faisant hurler le Gryffondor. Il accéléra alors le mouvement de ses hanches et à partir de ce moment-là, tout ne fut plus que cris, gémissements, soupirs, suppliques.

Ron et Blaise étaient tous les deux dans un monde rempli de plaisirs et d'étoiles. Ils haletaient, murmuraient le nom de l'autre, se faisaient des déclarations qui n'avaient de sens que pour eux.

Ron avait la tête qui était ballotée de droite à gauche et quand la main de Blaise vint s'occuper de son érection, il jouit suivi rapidement de Blaise. Il s'écroula sur le corps pâle, haletant.

Il leurs fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'en remettre. Le métis voulut se retirer mais Ron le retint rougissant un peu plus. Le Serpentard rit doucement, l'embrassant au coin des lèvres mais resta tout de même en lui.

Il s'installa confortablement contre lui pensant à un lit confortable avec un feu crépitant. Très vite, la salle sur demande se transforma en ce qu'il désirait et il se détendit.

Ron eut un gémissement de plaisir en sentant le matelas confortable sous son dos un peu endolori de s'être trop cambré. Il se laissa aller dans les bras du Serpentard, ne réalisant pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer mais étant sûr qu'il avait _enfin_ trouvé sa place.

Blaise, lui, s'amusait à dessiner des arabesques sur son dos quand il vit un reflet doré apparaître. Son lion réalisa-t-il. Il l'avait complètement oublié, dire que tout ça était grâce à lui. Ron rouvrit les yeux, découvrant son tatouage.

« - Je savais que ce tatouage serait une mauvaise idée…  
- Si tu ne te l'étais pas fait, on ne serait pas là, murmura Blaise en caressant son dessin.  
- … Peut-être… Mais il n'était pas obligé d'avoir une obsession pour mes fesses !  
- Je t'ai dit que c'était un accident. Et puis ne t'en fais pas, il ne s'en approchera plus de tes fesses.  
- T'es sûr ? Tu peux l'en empêcher ? Comment ?  
- Oui, tes fesses sont à moi, dès qu'il s'en approchera, je me ferais un devoir de le chasser… Avec mes mains ou ma langue, ce que tu préfères, je suis pas compliqué !  
- Merlin me vienne en aide.  
- Fallait pas accepter de sortir avec moi, maintenant, tu es mon petit lion et je ne te laisserais plus partir. »

Et alors que ses lèvres étaient saisies par celles avides du Serpentard, il se dit que cela lui conviendrait. Parce qu'au moins il aurait une place, une place bien à lui, une place unique. Une place qu'il aimerait plus que tout. Oui, ça lui convenait de tomber amoureux d'un Serpentard. Et peut-être même qu'il finirait par aimer son lion. Enfin, ça c'est une autre histoire…

**THE END**

* * *

Voilà ! Cette histoire est enfin finie ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous aura fait un bon moment et que le chapitre est potable, j'ai vraiment peur de l'avoir raté par rapport à l'autre ^^" Enfin, un seul moyen de me le faire savoir, la review ^^ Ce n'est pas obligatoire mais ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et je vous dis à bientôt, pour une nouvelle fic j'espère ^^ Mais déjà, je vais finir les deux que j'ai en cours ^^ Gros bisous en tout cas (aa)

Lilly.


End file.
